Play Me Like a Song
by khaleesimaka
Summary: A collection of one shots that are PWP (NSFW/smut/lemon) featuring Soul and Maka.
1. Sad Dick Pic

**A/N: This is a collection of smutty fics that I wrote for SoMa NSFW week over on tumblr. They all take place in no set AU unless stated otherwise, and are all pure PWP. If that is not your thing, please ignore this. If that is your thing, please enjoy this and remember that reviews are always welcomed -u-**

* * *

 **Sad Dick Pic**

Maka slipped into the new lingerie set she had bought earlier that day along with her thigh-high black socks. She tied the pink bows on either side of her panties and allowed them to drape over her thighs, the tips barely touching her socks.

Checking herself out in the mirror, she turned around and examined her outfit. The little heart-shaped opening on the back gave a nice view of her rear, and the cheekiness of the bottom of the panties showed off the curve and muscle of her ass. In all honesty, she looked hot. Any person in the world would love to get their hands on her – Maka was getting turned on just staring at herself. She wiggled her butt, grabbed it with one hand, and marveled at how tone it was. Maka now understood why Soul loved touching it when they were having sex or just relaxing in bed.

She had a very nice ass.

Her hands roamed the rest of her body, feeling the muscles on her stomach and the subtle curves that lined her body. She noticed little things about herself – beautiful things – that she had never seen before. Maka wasn't the flat-chested girl she had known from her younger years; through time her body had grown into that of a nice looking young woman. For the first time, she saw herself in the same light Soul did, and it turned her on a little bit. Cupping her hands over her breasts, she took a deep breath in and sighed pleasantly.

If she was enjoying this new outfit and confidence so much, her boyfriend was definitely going to love it.

Grabbing her phone off the counter, Maka positioned her body in the way she had seen on the internet. She made sure to accentuate her greatest assets by sticking her ass out when needed and her squishing her boobs together to make them look bigger than they actually were. For the last few photos, Maka made the bold decision to remove her bra and show Soul what he was missing by being miles and miles away from her. She even threw in a couple risque photos of her grabbing her tits and playing with her nipples, things she knew were sure to drive Soul mad.

After finishing her impromptu photoshoot, Maka put on her silky robe that barely covered anything and flopped down on her bed. She scrolled through the photos, deleted the ones that she didn't like, and sent the rest to her boyfriend. A few minutes passed by before her phone rang. The screen lit up with Soul's name and a picture of the two of them when they toured New York City a few months ago.

"Hey," she purred. "Did you get my text?"

"You are the fucking worst, you know that?" he growled.

She giggled. "I had to show you what you're missing."

"By sending me _those_ kinda pics?"

"Mhm." Maka glanced over at her laptop and pouted. "Are you on skype?"

"No. I'm not really at a computer right now," he said. There was a small pause in which she imagined him licking his lips and running a hand through his hair. A habit that he had always done when he was even the slightest bit turned on, and her pictures had to have left an effect on him. "But we can do this over the phone. If you want."

"That's so awkward, though. I hate getting you off like that. What am I supposed to say or do? That I'm touching myself and thinking of you? Just get on skype so I can show you instead."

There was a small sigh on the other end. "Tell me what you're wearing. Start there."

Maka glanced down at her outfit and smiled. "I'm wearing that robe I bought a while back with the flowers all over it. You know, the one that's so sheer you can see my nipples through it."

"Mmm, the one that also barely covers your ass and shows off your long legs? You mean that one?"

"Yep."

"That's my favorite," he said thoughtfully. "What's underneath?"

"Nothing except for my nice breasts and tight pussy." She flinched at her own dirty talk – the bluntness being too blunt for her – but smiled when Soul coughed on the other end.

"You're, uh, really not holding back, are you?"

"Honestly that was kinda hard for me to say, and I'd really rather never have to say it again after this phone call."

Soul laughed. "Way to ruin the mood, Maka. You couldn't at least pretend you liked saying that?"

"You know I didn't without me having to tell you."

"I did, but it still ruined the mood."

"What if I told you I was touching myself?"

"Describe it," he breathed out.

Maka's hand trailed down the silky robe before slipping in and passed her panties. She toyed with the small hairs that lined her pussy, teasing herself like Soul had done many times before, and outlined the seam of her lips. Moisture had already started to accumulate there. The stickiness coated her fingertips as she ran them along herself, moaning and sighing into the phone. Soul responded with a throaty moan of his own, and a small whisper of her name.

"I'm so wet and hot," she moaned. Her voice was low and haughty, the same one she used when they were in bed together and touching each other. The one she knew he couldn't resist. "I really, really miss you Soul. I wish it was you touching me. I wanna feel your hands play me like a song while your mouth kisses me all over. I want you so bad."

"Maka," he whispered. "Mmm, fuck. I miss you too. You and your tight ass and nice body and perky as fuck tits. God what would I do to see you right now."

"What would you do?"

"You really wanna know."

"Yes, please," she moaned.

"I'd kiss you all over and mark you as my own with my teeth. Draw out your orgasm while going slow until you're a sobbing mess on the bed. Play with your clit while my dick slides in and out of you. I'd make love to you and fuck you so hard you're crying my name and trying to find something to hold on to. I just really fucking need you right now. Three weeks is far too long," he growled out.

Goosebumps pricked her arms while her fingers teased her opening, and she gulped down the lump that had formed in her throat. She wasn't a big fan of such harsh, blunt words when they were talking about sex, but fuck her, had it been too long since they last saw each other. Since the last time they really got down and dirty and made love to each other on her bed. Maka had been wanting Soul so badly for the last few days, her entire body aching for his touch again, that his words left a promise she was gonna make sure he kept. When he came back home, they weren't going to leave her bedroom until she was satisfied and completely spent.

"You really know how to seduce a girl."

"I know how to seduce you. There's a difference."

"And you do it so–" Maka was cut off by loud, off tune singing from his end that sounded like it was in another language. "Who's that?"

"Uh, it's Black Star. He went out and must have gotten a little drunk. Hold on," he said a little panicky. There was a short moment of silence on the other end before she heard her boyfriend return. "Sorry bout that."

"It's okay. Did you take care of it, though?"

"Yep. Told him to shut the fuck up and put him in bed. No more interruptions."

"Good." She paused to lick her lips. "Are you getting off by this?"

"You have no idea," he chuckled. "I have the mother of all boners right now."

"Show me."

"Uhh."

Maka pouted. "I sent you pictures of me! The least you can do is return the favor!"

"Give me a few minutes and I will."

"Sooouulll," she whined, "show me your boner."

"Just give me a few minutes."

"If you don't show me right now, I will end this call and refuse to talk to you for a week."

He groaned. "Why do you have to be so insistent? Hold on."

She wiggled giddily on her bed as she heard Soul groan and the movement of fabric on the other end. A curse sounded through the phone as he struggled with something, but it was quickly followed by a happy sigh. In a few seconds, he returned.

"Sent it."

Her phone vibrated against her ear, and Maka moved to look at the picture. She frowned upon seeing it.

"What is that?" she asked. "You can't see anything! It's too dark! Where are you? It looks like a little pink rat or something!" He had sent her what looked to be his dick peeking out from the waistband of his boxers. It was disappointing and not at all sexy, to say the least.

"It's my dick," Soul mumbled.

"I showed you my damn tits, Soul! I didn't tease you with a little sneak peek! Do you even know how to do this?"

"What do you want from me? A guy can only work with so much! There's no fucking way I can make my dick look hot in a pic! It looks more like a sad noodle even when it is erect. I'm not like you."

"You could work your angles or something! We've had sex enough times for you to figure out what I like about your body. Throw in your happy trail in the background or your abs or something! Don't just send me a pic of the tip of your dick peeking out from your boxers! There's nothing sexy about that, Soul!"

"What are you? The fucking sexting police or something?" His voice resounded against walls like he was walking up stairs, but Maka ignored it. She guess he had gone to the bathroom for better lighting. "I'm working with what I fucking got. I don't have nice tits and ass to turn my partner on with like someone I know!"

"You could at least try!"

Soul groaned, and she practically heard his hand run through his hair out of frustration. "Are we really gonna argue about this? I thought you were horny."

"I am, but I can also complain about a bad dick pic."

"You're hopeless sometimes," he laughed.

His voice grew quieter, barely above a whisper, and she found the gruffness of it so incredibly hot. It was the same tone he used when they were in the bedroom. The baritone sent a chill down her spine. Licking her lips, she ignored the sad dick pic, and instead remembered what he looked like when he was fully erect. White precum spewing from the tip and dripping down his length, the feel of his hot member in her grasp as she slowly pumped him. Her thighs caressed against each other, and she felt the moisture between them. The imagery was far better than any picture could do.

"Make up your mind of what you want, Maka. Do you wanna argue about a sad dick, or talk about my dick fucking you?"

"Mmm," she moaned, "I wanna talk about you fucking me." She flinched again at the blunt words, but Soul's relaxed, happy sigh washed away her worries. If her vulgar language helped him get off, that was all she needed.

"Good."

Her eyes flew open at the sound of someone knocking on her front door. Maka pushed herself up off the bed and glared in the direction of the interruption

"Who the hell is coming over at midnight?"

"Huh?"

"Someone just knocked on my door. Don't they know I'm busy?" she grumbled.

"Answer it. I'll still be here when you come back."

"Soul I'm wearing my robe that barely covers anything!"

"Even better." She sensed his smug grin on the other end, and huffed. "If it's a murderer, at least they'll be too distracted at how hot you are to kill you."

"That's not a good reason to answer the door in the middle of the night!"

"Just go. You can look through the peephole to see who it is. Might be important or something if they're coming so late."

Maka sighed. She slid off her bed and walked down the hall toward the door of her apartment. "Why do you even want me to answer the door? Shouldn't you be telling me to lay low and avoiding whoever it is?"

"It's rude to leave someone hanging at your door like that."

"You are so–" Maka's eyes widened, and her heart leapt in her chest as she saw who was at her front door. She whispered, "Bastard," into the phone before hanging up. Soul grinned on the other side of the door.

She didn't waste any time in opening it. Nor did she wait to drag her boyfriend inside, closed the door behind him, and pulled him in for a hard, hungry kiss. His duffel bag fell onto the floor with a loud thump; his hands floated down her back, over the curve of her ass, and cupped it in his grasp. They were warm and nice as she moaned against him, his tongue sliding between her lips to caress her own before receding back. Her own hands threaded through his hair, tugged on the white locks, and she drew out a moan from him. It felt wonderfully fantastic to have him back with her once again.

"I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow," she whispered, their mouths barely touching as they came up for air.

"Got an early flight," he shrugged. "Couldn't wait to see you."

Maka kissed him, her lips sucking on his bottom lip as she did, and he hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. "So that whole time we were talking, you were on your way home?"

"Hehe, yea. Didn't wanna spoil the surprise."

"Mm, good. Because this is all I need right now."

She rubbed her soaking panties against the bulge in his pants. Her clit pressed against it, and she moaned at the sensation that rocked through her body. All her nerves felt like they screaming for him, her core clenched with want, and the anticipation and promises from their phone call bubbled up within her. Soul placed a small kiss on the corner of her mouth before pressing white hot ones down to her jaw and along her neck. Maka moaned and wiggled against him, trying to tell him what she wanted with her body, and when that didn't work, she nibbled on his earlobe and whispered in his ear.

"Take me to the bedroom and fuck me already."

Heat crawled up her skin at her words and from his teeth lightly sinking into her neck. Another cry escaped from her. Soul growled and thrust his hips harshly against her own.

"Gladly," he growled.

Soul walked them to her bedroom, tossed her on top of the bed, and crawled on toward her with a predatory glint in his crimson eyes. She wet her lips as another wave of want washed over her body. His mouth kissed and sucked on her neck; his tongue circled around the spots that he marked while his hands untied the sheer robe. Maka moaned and arched her back when they brushed against her perky breasts as he pulled back the material. They were welcoming as he grasped and squeezed her small tits, molding and planing them as Maka bucked beneath him.

Her toes curled against the sheets, her thighs clamped against his waist, and her desire to be fucked was far too strong. Every part of her yearned and ached for the man above her; she wanted to feel his throbbing cock as it slid in and out of her. Wanted to cry out his name until her voice grew hoarse; she needed him like a human needed water to live.

The attention he was giving her body was too much, her senses working on overdrive as she felt him all over her. If he didn't fuck her soon, she feared she was gonna combust or die. Maka needed something – anything – to quench her thirst and need for the man.

Sliding her hands between their bodies, Maka searched for the hem of his pants. Once she found it, she undid his belt, unzipped them, and tried to pull them off him but to no avail. Giving up after a while, she slipped her hand beneath his boxers to firmly wrap her hand around his hot length. He was warm and nice, and Maka sighed as she slowly began to pump him, her hand drawing up to his dick and then back down as her thumb caressed the vein on the underside.

Soul's mouth left her skin and he hunched over and flinched a little, his hips bucking into her hand. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from him.

"Do you not want me to do that?" she pouted, a little disheartened that her action was halted.

"No, I do – I'd fucking love that – but fuck, Maka."

Lustful red eyes turned to her, and she felt pinned down by the intensity behind them. The want and need was clear as day as he stared at her. A need that reflected her own shone behind his irises, and Maka bit her lip. God he was so hot. Had he always been that hot in bed? She wasn't sure she had ever seen him look so hungry to fuck her before. Soul's need radiated off him, and Maka knew she was about to have the best sex in her life.

"It's been three weeks. You really think I'll last long if you touch me like that?"

The mere thought of him cumming because of her drove her wild. To see him orgasm because of her was definitely a sight to behold.

"Do you think I'll last long once you do touch me _down there_?" she asked while tugging on his shirt. "Please."

Soul dipped down to capture her lips once again, sucking and biting on her bottom while rolling his teeth across the pink flesh. "You're so impatient," he chuckled, voice low and throaty.

"Three weeks, Soul," she whispered, "is a very long time to go without you."

He didn't respond save for a small grin. Pushing himself away from her, he sat up and removed his clothing. Maka did the same thing; she rid herself of the robe and wiggled out of her soaked panties, tossing both to the side of the bed before laying back down with her legs spread apart. Soul laid his body flat on her, kissed her hard on the mouth, and slid the tip of his dick along her fold. She moaned at the feel, wrapping her arms around his neck, and hungrily kissed him back. He slowly slipped his cock inside her.

Maka's walls gladly took in his whole length, expanding to accommodate him, and she gasped contentedly at the sensation of having him within her again. He braced his forearms on the bed and underneath her head, and began pounding into her. His movements were rough and hard, hitting Maka in all her sensitive parts while never breaking eye contact. Her arms didn't know where to go as they wound around his back. She dug her nails into his skin and squeezed her eyes shut while shuddering and moaning her pleasure.

Soul was usually a sensual lover; his touches feather light and loving as he caressed and made love to her body. It was rare that he really fucked her in the way that she liked. His hot cock pounding in and out of her while she held onto to dear life. He only did it when he was desperate to please her and fill her with the desire that she craved the most because while he was sensual, Maka was a rough lover, and this was no exception.

She loved the feel of her bed rocking against the wall, the soreness of her thighs as Soul rubbed against them, and the pain in her lower abdomen as she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. It drove her wild and pushed her closer to the edge. Maka's moans grew hoarder and hoarder in Soul's ear, more high pitched and girly as their love making continued. Her nails dug deeper into his skin as their heated skin slapped against each other, and her heart pounded in her chest and fluttered with adoration when Soul loudly sucked on the spot beneath her ear. He whispered promises against her skin, bit into flesh, and cradled her head in his hands.

Her orgasm drew closer and closer, and Maka felt herself starting to peek. She arched her back against Soul's chest, her sensitive nipples rubbing against him. Only one thrust away from reaching the release she had craved days, weeks. When she thought she was about to orgasm, however, his movements slowed. He gently kissed the corner of her mouth, and Maka opened her eyes half way to see the smug grin on his face as he leaned up off the bed and sat back on her legs. She pouted when he gripped her waist to pull her closer to him.

"What are you doing?"

"If I remember correctly, I told you I was gonna fuck you before making love to you and drawing out your orgasm." Soul hovered back over her, and balanced on one hand while the other caressed the tip of his dick along the seam of her pussy. "That's a promise I intend to keep."

Maka opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but her words evaporated into a soft moan as his cock slid inside her once again and his thumb circled around her clit. Her hands flung out to grasp his arms or his chest her thighs – anything to have a stable ground as her orgasm slowly cascaded through her body to match his movements. Shudders flowed through her as her core clenched and unclenched around his dick. Meals of pleasure broke through her as her own satisfaction was meant with each short, hard thrust.

Half-lidded eyes stared up at Soul who was looking at her like she was gold; the hungry glint in his eyes being satiated as she squirmed beneath him. If she was in her right state of mind, she would have scolded him for being so selfish, but she wasn't and his actions weren't selfish. Love filled her chest, a warm, prickling sensation traveling across her body with each wave of her orgasm.

Gripping Soul's wrists, Maka rode out the last of her orgasm. She arched her back off the bed, pressed her head harshly against the pillow, and cried out his name completely voiceless and spent. She blurrily saw him hit his own orgasm as he fell on top of her and thrust his hips against hers. Sharp teeth bit down into his bottom lip before a grunt and a curse escaped from him. Her name resounded against her ears like a song that was familiar but long forgotten, and warmth spread throughout her chest as he came inside her.

When she came down from her own high, she smiled at him. His forehead was against her collarbone, his hot breath hitting her scalding skin, and sweat dripped down onto her. She couldn't find it in herself to care, though, as happiness welled up in her chest.

After three long weeks of being alone with only her hand and vibrator, it felt fantastic to be pleasured by the man she loved and adored.

Soul sighed and laid on the bed beside her, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath. Maka laughed.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked.

"Fuck yea," he breathily said. "God I needed that so bad."

"Felt good?"

"Felt fucking fantastic!"

Making sure not to touch his gross and sweaty self, Maka turned onto her side and kissed his cheek. Salt coated her tongue as she licked her lips, her face scrunched up in distaste, but the reason behind it left her feeling content.

"Welcome home."


	2. Riding the Bull

**Riding the Bull**

Maka wanted to buck and squirm and squeal as Soul's tongue lapped at her pussy, but his fingers dug more into her hips with each small movement from her. He circled his tongue around her clit, licked along the seam of her lips before fucking her with the muscle. His tongue slid in passed her opening, curved up along her walls, and receded back out like a small wave. She bit her bottom lip to stifle the moan that crawled up her throat. Her core clenched as Soul went in for another round of loving her, and her hips arched up slightly to give him more access to her.

She wasn't a particularly big fan of the position, but when it was with someone like Soul, she didn't much mind. He knew exactly what he was doing. From his grip on her body to the movements of his mouth as he pleased her, Soul was pure perfection at doing the 69.

His mouth noisily sucked on her clit, and she felt his nose bury itself within her. The sensation was odd and strange and not what she was used to, but it was also hot. Soul gently used his teeth to tug on the small pink bud before leaning in to kiss it and suck on it some more. His tongue circled around her clit, up along the side of it, and pressed against it to draw a long moan from her. Everything he did was pure torture to her – wonderful, blissful, torture – and she found it difficult to focus on her own task at hand.

While he was fantastic at the position, Maka wasn't.

She tried to go back to his dick that was in her grasp, but every time she did, she had to turn away again to either moan or gasp. Maka hadn't expected to enjoy the position at all; she had thought they were going to do it for a couple minutes, realize how uncomfortable it was, and go back to pleasing each other separately. But no. Soul had proven himself fully capable of eating her out with her above him and toward his dick that they stayed like that for longer than five minutes. It shouldn't have surprised, though. The man was really good at giving oral no matter the position.

"Ah, fuck," she cried as Soul kissed her opening, tongue curling up to lick walls.

"You okay?" he breathed against her. His breath was warm and cooling against her heated core, and she ached for him to return to his actions from before.

"Yea. You?"

"I'm good."

"Are you sure? How are you even still breathing down there? You were doing that for longer than five minutes, at least."

Soul laid his head back on the bed and laughed against her thigh. He kissed her flesh, softly bit, and sucked it while his hands caressed her ass. She moaned when he squeezed and spread her cheeks before placing his mouth back on her and pleasured her once again. Maka moaned as her lower abdomen tightened and thigh muscles clenched. A small wave of satisfaction rocked through her, warmth spread throughout her body, and her core yearned for more. More of his mouth, his tongue, and his attention. She wanted – needed – all of it.

Far too early, he removed his face from her pussy, and Maka moaned her protest.

"Chill, Maka. I'm not stopping for good." He paused to kiss her thigh. "And what do you mean how am I still breathing?"

"It's just… Doesn't it… Well, doesn't it, um… Ugh, this so embarrassing." She rolled her teeth along her bottom lip as she tried to find the right, non-vulgar words to use, but coming up with none, she swallowed her discomfort and just said it. There really was no clean way to do it. "Doesn't it smell?"

He barked his laughter, and she felt his smug grin against her skin. "Maybe I like the smell of you."

"Soul!"

"It's true! And it's a compliment. Besides, you know how much I love giving you oral."

 _It's still you. The most private part of you that no one gets to see, and it's hot_ , was what he had once told her when she asked why he did like pleasing her more than her pleasing him. She had never been with a man who actually liked giving her oral over her giving him a blowjob until she met Soul. The man had a nice habit of putting her first that she much enjoyed. It was a good feeling to be put first in the bedroom instead of her being expected to cater to his needs. A girl could definitely get used to that.

"I know." She side eyed his still erect dick and pouted. "I haven't even done much to you besides kiss the side."

"My dick. You can call it what it is."

She smirked. "Can I name it?"

"No! Just call it a dick like normal people, Maka."

"But that sounds so dirty and wrong."

"What else are you gonna call it?"

"Princess So–"

"No!" he cut her off. "God, you've been watching too many chick flicks."

"It's cute, and you know it!"

"Maka, you aren't naming my dick!"

"Fine," she pouted.

He laughed, and there was a short pause. The sound of the air conditioner running filled the silence of the room, and they laid there contentedly. Soul's thumbs rubbed soothing circles along her thighs, having left her rear only moments before, while Maka stared at his dick. She really did want to please her boyfriend – show him that he wasn't the only who could leave their partner a sobbing mess because of their mouth skills. There were many instances before where she had done such a thing. Of course, they weren't in this position, but what was the difference?

There wasn't any.

Maka didn't second guess herself as she pressed her lips against the side of his shaft and kissed up along it. She stuck her tongue out to lick the dip beneath his head. She sucked the flesh there with her mouth before moving up and swirling her tongue around the tip of his dick. A small grunt sounded from Soul's direction, and his thumbs stilled their movement as he focused on what she was doing.

Teasing his head, she mouthed and tongued it. She coated the tip with the precum that spilled out from her actions, and moved away to spread it across the rest of his shaft. Soul moaned as she rolled her thumb along the vein on the underside. Maka pressed harder on it when her hand moved back up his length. His hips bucked up gently as she pulled on him, and she felt her name be mumbled against her thighs, a low rumble being vibrated along her flesh. She moaned her pleasure on his dick as her core clenched and heat spread throughout her body.

"You wanna just focus on me right now?" Soul breathed out.

She licked along the length of his shaft, and drew out another main from the man between her legs. Maka found it hot and enticing. The feel of his low rumbles with each moan reverberated against her stomach and flowed through her body. Heat swirled around her lower abdomen and her core yearned to feel the same rumble against it as he ate her out. Just the mere thought of it made her moan, but if he did go back to pleasuring her, she knew she wouldn't be able to focus on him. And as much as she loved him sucking and licking on her pussy, it wasn't about her right now.

"No," she said. "It's my turn to please you."

His shaking breath coated her loins with warmth and caused a shiver to run up her spine as it hit a sensitive part within her. "Alright."

"You okay with that?"

"Yea. I'll tell you when to stop, though," he whispered. "Don't wanna cum like this."

Maka nodded and went back to working his cock.

Grasping the muscle in her hand, she moved up to get a better angle and draped her mouth over the tip to suck and lick him. Her hand worked up the length of him she couldn't reach, twists and turning as she roughly moved along his dick. Soul's grunts and moans floated down toward her, shook through her body, and she felt her nipples harden at the reaction. She wanted so desperately touch herself as each of his sounds filled the room. To move her fingers in time with her actions, pounding within her like he had done so many times before. Her hips bucked against his chest. The moisture between her thighs dripped down on top of him, and Soul must have gotten the hint because the next thing she knew, his fingers had slid within her.

She moaned as his nails curled and dragged along her walls. Her core clenched around him as he drew out another moan from her – her voice muffled by his dick – and ecstasy floated up her body. Soul's fingers buried themselves within her, his thumb circling around her clit as he continued to pleasure her. It wasn't his mouth so she was free to buck and squirm against. Her fear of suffocating or putting him in a position he wasn't comfortable with was long forgotten as he finger fucked her in time to her sucking on him.

The whole experience left her thrilled and wanting more. Each time his fingers entered her and curled along her walls, Maka wanted to feel his cock within her, sliding in and out as she grinded her hips in time with his, their bodies working together while their hands roamed across the others. She wanted to feel the dips and curves of his abs as her fingertips floated along his chest while his gripped her tits and teased her nipples. Maka wanted more than just oral pleasure; she craved the whole full length experience.

Her orgasm grew closer and closer with each of his rapid movements. His cock throbbed in her hand as her head bobbed up and down. Cum spilled out from the tip, and Maka swiped her tongue across it to taste the salty liquid. Soul's moans became louder and his fingers slowed as he neared his own release. He removed his fingers from her pussy and grabbed a fistful of her ass as he cried out her name, and his hips bucked up. A curse escaped from his lips, but before he could orgasm, Maka removed herself from his dick and sat up on his chest.

"Fuck you're good at that," he laughed.

Maka coyly glanced over her shoulder, bit down on her lip, and smiled. "I thought you didn't wanna orgasm this way."

Soul's crimson eyes were dark and lustful as he stared up at her through half-lidded eyes, but his grin was playful as he slapped her ass. "How do you want me to orgasm?"

A blush crept up Maka's flesh, and she bashfully stared down at her chest. Her blonde lashes dusted her cheeks in what she hoped was seducing before she glanced back up at him. She prayed her eyes were as dark and lustful and not as his, her jade irises giving him the same effect his own gave her. From the small bob of his Adam's apple to his still erect dick, she guessed it was working.

She swung her leg over his chest, turned around, and straddled his body so that she was facing him now. Leaning down, she trailed white hot kisses along his jawbone, and nibbled on his earlobe. Soul's low moan and grunt were music to her ears. A symphony of sounds only she was able to pull from him. It sent a wave of desire through her body, shooting down from her heart through her stomach, and down to her core. Maka arched her ass a little, and felt his dick rub against her. It was hard and warm and ready for her.

Pulling her most seductive voice, Maka whispered, "I'm gonna ride you like you ride your bulls," into his ear.

Soul gulped. "Fuck that's hot."

"Was it really?" Maka asked, moving to look at him. Her eyes searched his to make sure he wasn't lying or teasing her.

"Yea. Why would you think it wasn't?" he laughed.

"I'm not used to talking dirty like this," she mumbled. "Ive never been with someone who openly encouraged it."

He ran his hand up and down her spine, soothing fingertips brushing along her skin. "Shh, don't worry. You're really good at it. Turns me on."

"It better," she smiled.

Running his hand through her hair, Soul pulled her down for a gentle kiss. Their lips brushed against each other afterward. "We gonna fuck or keep talking?"

She felt her cheeks burn at his words, and she lightly slapped his chest. "So impatient! Can you be a little romantic?"

"I love you. You're beautiful. You have an amazing body that I would really like to see move on top of me. Is that better?"

Maka laughed and shook her head while pushing herself up into a sitting position. "You're such a pro at romance."

"Thanks, I try," he said with a toothy grin. His expression fell a little. "Do we need a condom?"

"No, I'm still on the pill so we'll be fine."

"Good cause Wes used the last one I had." Soul glared at his nightstand where she assumed the empty condom box was. "Damn bastard."

She smiled and shook her head.

Lifting her butt of his chest, she scooted back a little and wrapped her hand around his cock. She positioned herself over him, rubbed his tip along the seam of her pussy, and they both moaned at the sensation. Maka released a shaky breath as she slowly slid him inside her, taking him in little by little as her walls expanded to accommodate him. He filled her, and once she felt comfortable enough, she carefully started to grind her hips against him until she found a rhythm she was okay with.

"Eight seconds, right?"

Soul nodded. "Yep. Eight seconds."

"Okay."

Licking her lips and raising one hand, Maka rested it above her head while the other kept her stable on top of Soul. Her hips moved up and down, her abs tightened as she controlled herself, and she rode him in the way he had taught her how to ride a bull. Soul bucked against her, his own hips working against hers like a real bull in the arena treated a cowboy when it tried to buck them off. But Maka remained stable as she rocked on him. She tried to match her speed with his, tried to predict how he would move, and eventually they were moving at the same pace, in the same direction.

She watched as his lips counted down the seconds, his eyes trained on her hips as his dick slid in and out of her. His breathing was ragged and unsteady, and crimson turned darker the longer he stared. It was hot watching him as he looked at their movements and how their hips rose and fell in time with the others. Maka bit down on her lip to stifle the moan that begged to be released. Her arm grew tired as the seconds wore on. It felt like time had slowed down for them in that moment so they could both enjoy the others presence. Soul's lips formed the number eight, and he smiled.

"You're good. Soon you'll be a real cowgirl."

Maka dropped her arm, shook it to relieve the tiredness, and planted her hand on his chest next to the other one. "I have a really good teacher."

"Fuck yea you do."

Featherlight touches trailed up her thighs, her stomach, and along the underside of breasts. She arched her back into his touch has he kneaded and molded her tits, rolling her nipples with his fingers and tugging on them gently. Soul sat up to cover them with his mouth, and Maka squeaked as she fell back a little from his hips shifting beneath her. Holding onto his knees, she continued her hip grinding while his tongue flicked and sucked on her nipple. He noisily sucked on her tit – the sound feeling the room and sending chills down her spine – while his hand groped the other one.

Maka's body felt like it was on fire from the stimulation. Every time her hips dropped down to meet his, her clit rubbed against his shaft. Her lower abdomen started to grow tired with her continuous movements, but she was so close to the edge, she kept going. Hips thrusting into each other, his mouth working her tits, Maka cried and moaned out to the ceiling. A hand flew away from his knee and wound itself in his hair to press him harder on her breast. Her fucking became faster and more unstable as she grinded against him, and a shudder broke through her as her walls clenched around his dick.

She leaned into Soul who quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled them toward the bed. His hips were slow and gradual as he slid his cock in and out of her trying to reach his own orgasm. Maka quivered in his arms as wave after wave pleasure flowed through her body like the ocean coming up to kiss the sand in a hurricane. It was strong and pleasurable. Endorphins flew through her muscles as the afterglow of sex began to take over. Soul gently kissed the side of her face while his hand soothingly caressed her back.

"Sooouuulll," she moaned against his cheek, and that was his undoing.

With one final thrust of his hips, Maka felt his hot seed fill her and his cock throb as he came inside her. Her name was hoarse as it left his lips, but it was beautiful to her ears.

They laid there for a while as they waited for their orgasms to subside. Once she felt okay to move, Maka fell on the bed beside Soul. Her chest heaved up and down as his did, and she turned to smile at him. He returned her grin and threaded his fingers through her hair to softly kiss her lips. It was chaste and quick, but she tasted sweat mixed with her as it coated his lips, reminding her of what they had been doing only moments before.

Ignoring the heat and discomfort that it brought, Maka draped her leg on his waist and pulled herself closer to him. She didn't want to think of the stench that filled the room – the smell of sex wafting around them – or the sweat that dripped off him. She wanted to remain blissful and happy for a few seconds before they both left to clean themselves off. She wanted to bask in the glow that radiated off him; wanted to enjoy the warm, fuzzy feeling he gave her as he hugged her to him and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

"You're really good in bed."

"Thank you… I guess."

"I love having sex with you. You make the cutest noises ever." She pouted and felt his smug grin against her lips.

"You are disgusting."

"I only speak the truth."

"Yeah, yea, whatever." Maka lightly pushed him and rolled away from him. "I'd love to stay like this, but we seriously stink and your skin is gross and hot." She swung her legs over the bed and made a quick dash to the bathroom. "And I gotta pee!"

"Hurry up! I gotta go too!" he yelled after her.

Maka giggled as she closed the door behind her.

Before it closed, though, she did catch the small smile and calm look in his eyes as he had no doubt watched her ass wiggle while she ran to the bathroom. Soul was closet pervert, and she adored that most about him because he reserved for her and only for her.


	3. Shake it For Me

**Shake it For Me**

The door to Soul's room creaked open and closed as his girlfriend walked in, but he ignored her as he continued tuning his guitar. She had called him earlier that day to say she was coming over to stay the night so her arrival didn't surprise him. He twisted the silver knobs on his instrument while the sound of boots walked across his hardwood floor. They stopped in the middle of the room, and Maka coughed to direct his attention towards her. Glancing up from his guitar, he felt his jaw slacken at the sight before him.

Maka stood in the barn-turned-house wearing one of the plaid shirts he had left at her apartment. It was tied up in a knot over her taut stomach, the buttons on top undone to reveal a sparkly black bra, and her Daisy Dukes rode low on her hips as she stared at him. Blonde, wavy hair draped down the side of her head and over her shoulders. She reminded him of one of the many girls he had seen at the dozens of rodeos he had attended; their fake attempts at trying to be what they believed cowboy's wanted were always futile and called for eye-rolling. Only really desperate cowboys went after them.

But Maka standing in front of him had the exact effect all those girls were searching for.

He placed his guitar on the ground next to him, licked his lips, and slouched down in his chair. "Well this is definitely a surprise."

"You said you were the only one here, and I thought we could – that we could – um."

She bit down on her bottom lip and rolled the flesh beneath her teeth, twirling one strand of hair around her finger. A small blush dusted her swan-like neck and crept up her skin to cover her cheeks in a deep red. He knew she was nervous as hell and not at all accustomed to being sexy in the slightest, but from Soul's vantage point, she was _hot_ as hell. Her look gave off the innocent cowgirl who didn't know a thing about cows. Soul was supposed to be disgusted and turned off, but this was his girlfriend and she always had the opposite effect on him no matter what.

"Thought we could what?" he asked, one brow rising as if challenging her.

Maka wrang out her hands and her hips wiggled a little as she tried to work up the courage to say the words that were on the edge of her tongue. She was nervous as hell to be asking him – her boyfriend – if he was okay with her dancing for him. She had read countless blog posts and read up on the subject for so long that she had felt comfortable to do it minutes ago, but now she wasn't so sure. What if Soul hated it? What if he was disgusted that she would even ask him such a thing? God, this was easier when she was practicing at home.

"I was, um, wondering…" she trailed off.

Staring at the floor, she balled her hands into fists and after a while, said to hell with her nerves. Her head snapped back up, and she looked at him straight on as she blurted out, "I was wondering if I could give you a lap dance!"

Soul's eye bulged. She wanted to do what? A lap dance? For him?

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't interested in having her dance for him, though. There had been countless times when Black Star dragged him out to the strip club and paid one of the dancers to do such a thing for him, but every attempt had ended in failure. Soul was disgusted by the act, not turned on in the slightest, and always had to shower afterward because he felt grossed out that he let himself partake in it.

But Maka?

Maka was different. She actually possessed the ability to turn him on at any given moment in time. He was more than positive that if she was the one giving him a lap dance, he wouldn't feel the need to shower afterward.

"Uh, yea. Yeah, you can. Do you need music?"

Her heart jolted in her chest at his words, and she looked up to see if he was lying or not. Dark, lustful, crimson eyes stared at her as he grabbed his phone off the stand next to him before they turned down to swipe through the music. He was honestly interested in her giving him a lap dance. She couldn't believe it.

Soul found some nice, smooth jazz for Maka to dance to; it was a song he had shown her how to dance to a long time ago. He placed the phone back on the stand and waited for her to begin, arching his eyebrows up when she didn't move.

She licked her lips as she got the hint that he was waiting for her to start. Rolling her shoulders back, she started to slowly walk to him in the way she had practiced at her apartment. One foot moved in front of the other while her hands rubbed along her stomach and across the top of the shirt she wore. She opened it a bit more to give Soul a little glimpse at her bra before her fingers floated across the tops of her breasts. He scooted up on the chair as she straddled his leg, his breath coming out ragged, and she felt pride swell up in her chest.

Whatever she was doing, it was definitely working.

He watched as she swiveled her hips down, rubbed her shorts on his knee, and then moved back up to tease him some more. She turned around and grabbed either arm of his chair; she arched her back and dipped down so that he got a good view of her ass. It swung from side to side, her butt cheeks looking deliciously squeezable, and Soul wanted to reach out and grab it. He wanted to ravage her body and taste her all over, but this was a dance specially for him. He had to hold out a little bit longer.

Licking his lips, he raised his hips slightly and tugged down on his pants that were getting a little too tight. Unfortunately, as he did so, it also brushed against her ass and stilled her movements for only a second.

"Fuck, sorry!" he blurted out.

Maka smiled at the sensation of his hard dick rubbing against her ass, and another wave of pride washed through her body. It was the exact reaction she had wanted to pull from him. A new found confidence drove her to be a little more seductive and sexual in her performance, and she felt herself getting wet and excited for turning him on.

Glancing over her shoulder, she coyly smiled and spoke in a low, haughty voice. "It's okay. I like it."

Soul gulped.

Heat rose in his body at the look she gave him, her voice sending goosebumps crawling up his arms, and his dick ached to touch her. He wanted to feel her walls as he slid in and out of her; he wanted to hear his name as it resounded in his room, growing hoarser and hoarser the more he pounded into her. His tongue yearned to taste the salty sweat that dripped down her skin as she squirmed below him, dip between her chest, and lavish her tits for all that they were worth.

Hooking his fingers into her belt loops, he tugged her back toward his dick and guided her hips so that her ass rubbed harder on him.

She squeaked at his action, but moaned when she felt the bulge in his pants rub against her rear once again. Her eyes fluttered close as she allowed herself to be enthralled by the sensation of him being erect already after only a few minutes of her dancing. Her hands cupped over her breasts, and she molded and kneaded them. Soon she was moving her own hips against him, scooting further and further back until she was gliding her crotch over his dick.

Another moan – much louder than the one before – broke through her throat at the same time as he grunted behind her. She wiggled herself harder on his bulge, continuously playing with her tits and stimulating herself. Her core ached to feel him inside her as he fucked her brains out; her body yearned for his hands to roam around her flesh, to squeeze and tease her nipples while his mouth placed white hot kisses on her back. She was horny and desperate for him and wanted all of him.

Soul couldn't take it any longer, he wrapped his arms around her waist and dug his nails into her stomach as she rubbed her crotch over his dick. His hips left the chair slightly to hump into her while his hands trailed up her body to where the plaid shirt was and back down. Her skin was warm and hot beneath his touch, but he still craved more.

"Take your shorts off," he commanded in a low growl.

"What?"

"Take your shorts off… please?"

Maka blinked at him, a little shocked at his request, but nodded and moved away. He groaned out his displeasure of leaving him, but she reassured him it wasn't going to take her too long. She sat on his bed, took off the boots she wore, and stood back up to remove her shorts. Her fingers were on the last button when she remembered that she wasn't wearing her normal panties beneath; she was wearing a thong. Ignoring the embarrassment at her attempt at being a little too sexy for the man, she continued to remove the shorts. She didn't make eye contact with him as she revealed what was beneath, but smiled when he let out a puff of air.

"Fuck me," he groaned. "Is it my birthday or something?"

"You like them?" she asked a little tentatively.

"Really? You're gonna ask me if I like them?" He smiled. "Maka, I like you when you're sitting on my bed with my shirt and sweats on. Shit, I get a fucking boner when you're covered up! And yet you're honestly gonna ask if I like you wearing just a damn thong?"

"I'll take that as a yes, then," she giggled.

His grin grew wider as she walked back over toward him. He placed his hands on her hips and whirled her around so that her ass was facing him once again. Guiding her back toward his dick, he helped move her over his bulge until she found her own rhythm. He sat back and enjoyed the view of her tight ass as it wiggled in front of him, the black thong peeking out between her cheeks. His hands brushed along the edge of her butt, marked the curves along it, and rubbed down her back.

She was hot as fuck moving against him like that, and he really wanted to fuck her.

But he also wanted to enjoy the show.

Maka rubbed herself harder on his hard dick, the friction increasing more than before from the sheerness of her thong. She felt herself wetting the front of his pants with the moisture from between her legs, but god did it feel great. It wasn't like having his actual cock inside her, but it was pretty damn close. The hardness of his concealed erection rubbed against her clit as she slowly circled around him, and her moans became breathier and quieter as she continued.

Her body felt like it was on fire; her desire for him increased with each passing second.

He raised his hips up, circled them around slightly as she moved against him before falling back down onto the chair. A moan broke through her as he groaned out his own pleasure. His hands snuck up her shirt to undo her bra, and they cupped over her breasts, kneading and molding them to his liking. Using two fingers, he tweaked her nipples, gently tugged them, and rubbed them soothingly to relieve the slight pain.

The jazz music had changed to something more sultry a long time ago, and her mewls and hip rolling were perfectly timed with it. Soul marveled at how well she had improved with her rhythm. He leaned forward to kiss her back softly, and whisper his pride against her skin.

They continued their movements until the third jazz song ended. Soul figured that was enough dancing for one night – if that was even considered a lap dance, really. Gripping her hips, he pushed himself off the chair and directed them both toward his bed. Maka squeaked at the sudden movement, but didn't protest as she climbed on top. She removed the remainder of her clothes without him asking, and flopped down on her back while he removed his own clothing.

After tugging off his shirt and tossing it to the side, he stared down at her and licked his lips at the moisture that coated her opening. She was hot and ready for him to take her, her skin glowing beneath the dim lighting of his room, but he didn't want her like this. Her ass had looked extremely beautiful when she was rubbing it on his erection earlier, and he found himself wanting to see more of it.

"Turn over," he said.

She cocked her head to the side. "Huh?"

"I don't wanna do it like this." At her continued confused look, he grinned. "I wanna do it doggy style."

Her eyes bulged at his bluntness."Soul!"

"What? What else am I supposed to call it?"

"You don't have to be so vulgar!"

"Fine, I wanna take you from behind. Is that better?"

"No," she muttered. A light blush dusted her cheeks. "I guess you can call it doggy style."

"Maka, there's seriously no other word for it."

"But I don't like that position!" she scowled. "Whatever you call it, I'm not a big fan of that position! It makes me feel inferior to you or something."

He chewed on the inside of his cheek, feeling a little defeated by her words. But he respected her and was a gentlemen, if she wasn't comfortable with it, then neither was he.

"Alright. If you don't wanna, then we don't have to. We can do it missionary."

She smiled. "It's not like you won't see my ass any other time. You can look at it anytime you want."

Soul laughed and shook his head, but didn't say anything in response. Instead he crawled on top of the bed and hovered above her. Threading his fingers through her hair, he leaned down and kissed her gently. His tongue flicked out to slip through her lips, caressing and circling around hers before receding back out. She moaned against his mouth when he went in for a second time, drawing out another moan from her as he pulled back out again.

Her hands twined into his soft, white hair, tugging on the strands as she pressed her lips harder against his and drew out more passion from their kissing. She squirmed on the bed below him, and raised her hips slightly to get more comfortable. Fire scorched her skin, little tingles flew down her spine, and her core ached for him. Her mind was fuzzy and cloudy – all thoughts filled with him and only of him.

He broke away from the kiss, his breath warming her, and she felt his smile as he kissed her again.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

"You were hot dancing for me. Should do that more often."

She smiled and laughed. "You're such a perv."

"Wouldn't be if I didn't have such a hot girlfriend."

"You're prejudiced."

"I know what I like, there's a difference." He kissed her softly again. "And I like you, so if that makes me biased, so be it."

Soul didn't give her a chance to respond as he pushed himself off the bed. "Do we need a condom?"

"Uh," Maka thought about it real quick. When was the last time she took her pill? She couldn't remember; she was sure she had, but it wasn't worth the risk. "I think I did take it, but I'm not sure. Put one on just in case."

He took a couple minutes to remove a condom from his drawer, sheath his erect dick with it, and drag her closer to him.

"You wanna use lube too?" he asked.

"No. I think I'm good from rubbing myself on you earlier," she said a little bashfully.

Soul gave her a toothy smirk as he hovered over her and glided his dick over the seam of her pussy. "I'm not surprised. You were really going at it."

"That's because I was really – _Aah_ ," she moaned as he slowly entered her.

Her head pressed back on the pillow, and her back arched off the bed. She felt her walls expand as his length filled her, the ache in her core being relieved by the feeling of his dick within her. She rolled her ankle as her toes curled against the sheets and her hands bundled them in her grip. His body pressed down flat on top of hers, his arms holding up most of his weight, and waited a few seconds for her to become accustomed to his member inside her before sliding back out and then back in.

The heat of his body was welcoming on her skin. The flush along her chest became warmer as Soul moved on top of her. His hips thrust against her own, his muscles rolled on her stomach each time they met, and his chest hit hers when he came back down. She wound her arms around his back to dig her nails into his shoulder blades, and her legs wrapped around his waist, the heels of her feet pressing against his ass and encouraging him to go faster.

Her nails scraping against his back and her heels digging into his ass pushed him to thrust his hips harder against her. His dick slid in and out of her, pausing for a brief moment to press his lower abdomen against her clit and bring her closer to her orgasm. His cock throbbed within her, pulsing as it begged for release. He felt warm liquid dripping out from the tip of him, but he restrained himself from orgasming as he continued to pound into her. She needed to find pleasure first, not him. That was how he had always done things.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck as she mewled out her pleasure and cried out his name. He gently sunk his teeth into her shoulder, and cradled her head in his arms as he thrust harder and harder into her. Warmth spread across his lower abdomen as he grew closer and closer to his orgasm, and her voice grew hoarser as their actions continued. Her nails scraped harder against his back, breaking flesh as they left marks on his skin, and her thighs tightened around his waist.

Her orgasm was hard and shook her entire body as she shuddered and squirmed against him. Maka's walls gripped his cock as wave after wave of pleasure rocked through her body. His name was a feeble, drawn out cry as it left her mouth. Relief washed over as she came down from her high, her body sore and spent, her core weak. His thrust slowed as he tried to reach his own release, and she helped him out by kissing below his ear.

"Come for me," she whispered.

A chill ran down his spine at her words, his dick twitched, and with one final thrust, he came into the condom. Relief and satisfaction washed over his body as he groaned out against her skin, crying out her name and digging his head into the bed below him. She rubbed her hands soothingly down his back, cooing her praise for his actions in his ear as he came down from his high. The air conditioner cooled his heated back as he rested for a while and waited for his orgasm to subside.

Once it did, he rolled over and laid next to her on the bed. His arms and legs were spread out as his chest heaved up and down, and he begged for the heat of his body to subside. He felt dirty, but it was a good kind of dirty. Sweat dripped down his face and all over him, but he didn't much mind. It had all been for a good cause.

Maka turned to look at Soul, watched as his chest moved, and smiled. She was relieved and satisfied – no longer horny like she had been originally – and she laid there for a while basking in the afterglow of their sexual experience. Moving her legs proved to be painful as she groaned out her displeasure, but it was also a nice ache. Her body cooled off the longer she laid there. Their hard breathing evened out into soft, calming breaths as they both fell from their high together, and Maka found the whole situation peaceful.

The after effects of sex were nice when they were spent with the man she loved.

"You good?" he asked, lightly slapping her bare stomach.

"Yea. You?"

"Fucking fantastic." He rolled back over and gently kissed her cheek. "Thanks for coming over. You make one hot cowgirl."

"Thank you."

"I'll be back. I really gotta pee." Soul slid off the bed and walked toward the bathroom, holding his dick as he went.

"Way to ruin the mood!" Maka yelled after him.

"Shuddup! You gotta go too, and you know it!"

"But I don't announce it to you."

Soul opened the door and glared at her. "Really?"

"I don't announce it all the time," she mumbled. "Now hurry up! I need to go after you're done."

After they cleaned the sweat and stickiness from their bodies and used the restroom, Soul and Maka laid back on the bed in sleep clothes and nestled in together. Their legs were tangled together as they pressed their bodies close to each others; their kisses were soft and lingered a little as they grew steadily tired as the night wore on. Soul whispered his love and affection against her lips while Maka hummed her appreciation before sleep finally took them both.


	4. Early Morning

**Early Morning**

Soul's dark, sanguine eyes stared up at her as his mouth worked against her breast. She bit down on her lip to stifle the moan that had crawled up her throat and was begging to escape from her. His tongue circled around her nipple, his teeth gently sunk into the creamy flesh around the pink bud, and his mouth noisily sucked on it. Her back arched into him, and she threw head back. A loud moan broke through her lips as he turned his attention to her other breast.

She rubbed her thighs together, feeling the moisture as it accumulated between her thighs swish with the motion. Twining her hands through his hair, she pressed him harder to her chest. Soul's tongue roamed around the curve of her breast, licked the sweat from the dip, and flicked her pert nipple. Her head rolled as she moaned at the action, and she scratched her nails against his scalp. Maka brought him up to kiss her; a long, drawn out kiss. They pulled out moans from each other as their tongues flew out to greet the other, caressing and receding back.

Taking one hand, she lightly pushed against his chest and onto his back so she could straddle him. Her mouth left his to travel along his jaw and neck; her nails left little crescent moons on his skin as they dug into his chest. A low, throaty groan reverberated through him when she pressed her tongue on one of his sensitive nipples. She flicked and licked and sucked on the little bud, relishing in the squirming and lip biting it caused the man to perform. His hips bucked off the bed lightly, and his erect cock brushed against the seam of her pussy.

Her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, and a low moan sounded from her throat. She pushed herself up from his chest, scooted back, took his warm cock in her hand, and rubbed herself along the length of his shaft. He threw his head back roughly at the feel, gripped her hips, and timed his thrusting with her. Smiling at him, she held herself up against his knees, and pressed her clit hard on the vein beneath his dick. It never entered her, but it felt so wonderful.

She moaned and mewled her pleasure as her hips rode him faster. Their breathing ragged as they whispered the others name. His hands floated up her body to harshly squeeze her tits, twirling and tugging the little buds between his fingers. Her eyes flew shut as she continued to grind on him, and when she opened them again, she saw that she was actually humping his leg.

Maka blinked her eyes open to see that she wasn't naked in bed with Soul; she was actually dressed in her pjs with the man snoring beside her.

Cheeks flushing from embarrassment, Maka quickly pushed herself away from him. She waited a few seconds to make sure he was indeed sleeping, and when a low snore sounded from his mouth, she sighed her relief. It had been traumatizing enough that her overactive brain had created a very steamy sex dream; if Soul had woken up from her humping his leg, that would have been the end of it. His teasing knew no bounds sometimes.

Rolling onto her back, she stared up at the darkened ceiling and tried to bring back the dream once again. It had been really hot, actually. She had never before thought of riding his dick like that. The seam of her pussy gliding up along his shaft and rubbing her clit along his vein had been a fantastic idea – something she might try another time in the bedroom to see how he liked it – but for the time being, she had another problem. Lying there, she realized that her desire hadn't been only restricted to the dream as she rubbed her thighs together.

She looked over at her sleeping partner, and sighed. It would be rude to wake him up from his dream just so he could help her with her problem, but it would also be rude to _not_ take care of her problem. Also, it wasn't like Soul would particularly protest against her waking him up for a little early morning sex session. Hadn't he brought up the question casually one too many times before? Even offered to make it worth her while by waking her with kisses on her neck and chest? And wasn't she the one who had refused because she liked sleeping in during the weekend and didn't want to be bothered with morning sex?

Yea, Soul definitely wasn't going to mind her waking him up.

Turning over on her side, Maka's green eyes stared at him for a while, thanking the spirits that he slept on his back rather than his stomach, and scooted closer to him. She licked her lips as his chest rose and fell steadily with sleep. Her hands laid on his pecs as she leaned over to quietly kiss his neck. Working her mouth against his flesh, she sucked and bit him like she knew he liked, and slowly trailed her kisses down his body. She tasted the dips and curves along his stomach, breathing in his natural scent, and kissed the spot above the white trail that disappeared beneath his boxers.

Her actions didn't cause him to stir or wake up, but she felt a change in his body and breathing.

Fingers lightly trailed down from his belly button, along the soft white hair that led below it, and tugged and twirled the hairs around before toying with the waistband of his boxers. She waited a few seconds – watching him continue with his slumber – before sliding them down enough to pull his limp dick out. It was soft as she wrapped her fingers around it, not at all like what she saw when they got things hot and heavy between them.

But somehow it was still arousing.

The thrill of her getting him off and seeing him harden before her sent excitement buzzing through her body. Her fingers softly pumped his shaft while her tongue flicked out to lick beneath his tip and along the side. He slowly became harder in her hand, his dick rising as the blood started to flow down his body and toward his member. She moved her mouth away and worked her hand pumped his shaft. Her thumb pressed along the vein beneath as she worked up to his tip and then dragged down as she went back to the bottom.

She continued to pump him until he was nice and hard, and she moved her mouth back on him to kiss up the side of him before placing him inside. Her head bobbed up and down as she quietly sucked on him, wet sounds filling the silence of the room as she slid down his shaft, and her hand worked the end that didn't fit in her mouth. Salty precum tasted on her tongue as she flicked it over his tip, and she swirled the liquid around before sliding him back into her mouth.

Her core ached with the desire to feel him within her – to have his cock sliding in and out of her as she rode him. She wanted him touch her scolding skin with his hands, brand her flesh with his mouth, and hear her name being moaned from his lips. She needed him awake and fast. He needed to be touching the most private parts of her body, making her cry out his name as he pounded within her, and suck on her tits like his life depended on him.

Maka desperately needed him to wake up soon as she slipped her fingers beneath her pajama shorts and panties. She brushed along the seam of her pussy, teasing herself while continuously sucking on his dick. Moans pressed against his shaft as she slid a finger in and out of her, and spread the moisture around her folds. Her hips bucked slightly into her touch, her eyes fluttered closed, and her body felt heated as she worked herself and him. She was too enthralled in her actions that she missed the low groan and whisper that came from the man on the bed.

"Maka," Soul moaned.

His voice was hoarse and rough from sleep, and her eyes flew open at the sound. She side-eyed him as she slid his dick back in her mouth. She waited to see what he would do – if he was going to scold or praise her for her actions – but when he didn't do either, she kept going. Soft kisses pressed along the side of his warm cock, she tried to wake him up from his sleepy brain so they could get things going. Eventually, red eyes trained on her through half-open lids, and his toothy grin sent a wave of want through her.

"Well this is a way to be woken up," he said. His voice was still rough, but it wasn't as hoarse like before. It was low and throaty; the exact one he usually reserved when he was horny.

Licking the side of his dick once again, she took him in her mouth, twisted around his shaft, and moved back up to release with a wet sound. She continued to pump him with her hand – the other one still teasing her own sex – while her head rested on his thigh, and she smiled.

"I thought you might like this."

"Waking up to my girlfriend giving me a blowjob. That's every guys dream, to be perfectly honest." His gaze was soft as he stared at her. "It's kinda hot seeing you down there."

"I had a dream," she whispered. "It was a really nice dream, and I kinda woke up horny."

Sanguine eyes trailed down her body and stopped at the hand that was buried in her shorts.

"Mmm," he hummed. "I can definitely see that."

A light flush bloomed across her chest at his words, and she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

"What was your dream about?"

"Me. You. In bed. Having sex." She swallowed her and knitted her brows together as she said, "Really hot sex, too."

"Really? What were we doing?"

"You were kissing my tits, and afterward I, um…" she trailed off.

Licking her lips, she debated on telling him the rest or not. It had been very hot to ride him bare like that, her pussy sliding up and down his shaft as she spread her own wetness around on him. While it was hot, she also wasn't ready to reveal her sexual fantasy to him just yet. That could wait for another time when she wasn't dying – yearning – to have him inside her rather than her fingers.

"Afterward we did what?" he asked.

"We had sex, and I woke up before I could orgasm in the dream."

"And then you wanted to wake me up because you were horny so we could do what we did in your dream." He drowsily closed his eyes and grinned wider. "You should have those dreams more often."

"You're a pervert," she said, burying her face into his thigh to hide her embarrassment.

"I'm not the one who had a sex dream."

"Like you've never had one before!"

He laughed lowly. "Okay, so I hav pie had them before, so what? Everyone does eventually." She felt his hand softly brush through her hair, and peeked out to stare at him. "Did you wanna have sex, or did I wake up five hours early for nothing?"

"Promise you won't tease me anymore."

"I promise."

Maka removed her hands from both of their sexes and kneeled up on the bed. She pulled her shirt off, and laid back down to remove her bottoms off. Afterward, she scooted back over to him to straddle his waist. His hands gripped her hips as she swiveled them around, rubbing herself down his chest and causing a low groan to sound from his throat. She smiled as she leaned to softly kiss him, relishing in the desire that buzzed off his skin as she did so.

He returned the kiss a little sloppily, though. His lips missed hers as he kissed her chin with his mouth open, and she giggled.

"Maybe waking you up like this wasn't such a good idea," she said while wiping the slobber off her chin.

"Sorry bout that," he muttered.

"Don't worry about it. You're still a little sleepy, only natural." She kissed the side of his mouth. "Maybe we should leave the kisses to me, though."

"Can I leave everything to you? My mind's a little fuzzy from sleep still. We're lucky you're so fucking hot and know how to seduce me or else my dick wouldn't still be erect."

She giggled again. "I'm okay with taking the lead."

"When aren't you?"

Maka didn't respond as she stuck her hand between their bodies and wrapped her fingers around his dick. "I'll do all the work as long as you touch me. Deal?"

"Deal," he grinned.

"Good," she said as she slid the tip of his cock along her seam.

They both moaned out at the sensation, and she gently kissed him again as she slowly guided him into her. Pushing herself up, she took his full length within her, biting down in her lip to stifle the moans that begged to be released. She pressed down on his chest as she thrust her hips up and down, trying to find the right rhythm. His hands traced along her sides, up to the curve of her breasts, and he lightly brushed against her nipples. A sigh broke through her, and her eyes fluttered as she poked her chest out more for him. Soul didn't miss a beat as he cupped his hands around her tits and groggily groped them.

He squeezed and twisted her nipples between his fingers, tugging on the pink buds until she threw her head back and cried up to the ceiling. She raised her hand and threaded it through her hair to give him a more room to play with her breasts. Her body burned with the want and desire that bubbled up within her; her walls clenching around his cock as she bounced up and down on top of him. His hips lightly thrust up into her with groggily, meeting her very briefly as his skin rubbed against her clit.

His hands left her tits and rested on the small of her back as he pulled her toward him, and leaning up a little, he took one breast into his mouth and then another. He lapped at her nipples, flicked the little buds with the tip of his tongue, and circled around it. Noisily sucking on the pink nubs, he gently sunk his teeth into her and tugged on each of her breasts. She cried and moaned as his tongue stroked her reddened skin; he kissed each bruise to help soothe her pain before marking her again as his own.

"Ah, fuck," she cried. "Oh my god. Soooouuuullll."

Her breath was bated as she gasped out her pleasure; her nails broke flesh as she arched her back into his mouth. His hands gripped her ass, and he helped guide her hips above him as she started to lose control of herself. She buried her face into the crook of his neck – causing her breasts to become lonely as his mouth drew away from her – and kissed his heated flesh as he thrust into her.

"Soul," she cried, her voice a small whisper. "Soul, Soul, Soul, stop! Stop, stop, stop!'

"Huh?" he asked. He slowed his hips down and halted his movements, slowly sliding his dick out of her.

"Fuck me from the side," she breathed out. She moved to press her forehead on his. Her mouth was inches away from his own, his breath warming her face as she whispered, "I want you to fuck me from the side. Please."

His eyes bulged a little, but he didn't protest. She crawled off him and laid on her side with her back toward him. The bed shifted slightly as he moved onto his side, one arm cradling her head while the other pulled her down on top of his chest, and then moved to hold her leg up next to his hip. He kissed her softly on the lips while stroking the tip of his cock along the seam of her pussy before sliding in and thrusting into her.

She moaned and mewled against his mouth while her hand twined in his hair and tugged on the strands. The hand holding her leg up, moved to grope her tits once again, twirling her nipples between his fingers, and stimulating her once again. In the position that they were in, she felt him hitting parts of her core that he had never hit before. His cock grazed against her, slipping inside her, but never going in far enough. It was hot and sexy, but she needed more; she needed to reach her orgasm.

Her hand found her clit before she knew it. It stroked around the little bud, teasing it in time with his thrusts. The combined effort of her hand and his, she found herself climbing closer and closer to her release. He kissed the side of her neck as he sensed her orgasm nearing, nibbled on her ear, and whispered promises against her skin. She cried out his name and begged for him to fuck her hard. His hips slapped against her ass as he pounded into her harder, his hand gripping her thigh and raising it higher so he could reach her easier.

"Maka," he whispered against her skin. "Maka, come for me."

And she did.

"Ssssoooooouuullll," she moaned out. "Fuck! Soul!"

The orgasm was hard and washed through her body like a tidal wave coming to meet the shore before receding back, only to come crashing back in. Her walls clenched tightly around his dick, and it squeezed his member in time with each wave. She shuddered. Her hand flew down to grip his thigh. His own held on tighter to her as she tried to move away, thrusting his cock into her slower than before as he tried to reach his own release. He kissed and licked her neck softly as she squirmed next to him.

She cried out his name, her voice girly and high-pitched, and that must have been his undoing.

His cock throbbed within her, his forehead pressed against her head, and he groaned at her name as he came hard and hotly inside her. She felt his hot seed shoot within her as he twitched and shuddered against her back. A few minutes rolled by, their highs slowly subdued into small shivers of pleasure, and Soul guided his dick out of her to flop down on the bed behind her. His breathing was heavy as she settled down next to him on her stomach. She waited for her heated skin to cool down a bit before turning toward him and smiling.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Soul burst out laughing, and turned tired eyes on her. "No, thank you for waking me up." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Fuck that was the best sex we've ever had. You're hot when you orgasm like that. We should try that position again."

"I'll remember that for next time."

"Mmm," he hummed. "Please. That's probably my favorite position we've tried."

She licked her lips and gulped as she worked up the courage to tell him what she had really dreamt about. "Soul?"

"Hm?"

"There's actually another thing I wanna try – at least once! If you aren't into it, or it isn't as hot as I think it'll be."

His brows knitted together. "What is it?"

"Um, well." She paused. "In my dream, we didn't just go straight into sex. We had actually done something else…"

"What was it?" he asked when she didn't continue.

"I… I rubbed myself against your dick, and I kinda liked it. It wasn't penetration or anything, but it was still hot and turned me on."

He digested her words and nodded. "So you wanna ride me, but not put my dick in you?"

"Yea?"

She couldn't read his expression as he turned to stare up at the ceiling, but she felt the air around him shift a little. "You wanna clean up and do what we usually do after sex, come back and try that?"

Her heart jolted, and her core ached at the promise of fulfilling her dream.

"Yes, please," she breathed out.

They both made a mad dash to the bathroom – Maka beating Soul who cried his protest against the door. When she finished using the restroom and cleaning herself off, she opened the door to let him do the same, and went back to bed and waited for him to return. He crawled on the bed and kissed her eagerly, drawing out each moan as he nibbled on her lip, and trailed hot white kisses down her torso. He helped her get back in the mood that they were in moments before while he made his dick hard once again by pumping it.

Once everything was settled and they were ready to go once again – plenty of kisses and soft touches and nibbling to help get the heat back – Maka straddled Soul and rode him like she had done in her dream. The sensation was better, though. It felt fantastic to have her clit rub against the vein of his cock, and it caused her to orgasm faster and harder. His own release was the same, and when they were done, they kissed more passionately and deeper than before.

Maka decided that maybe early morning sex wasn't so bad after all.


	5. Cuffed

This was not how he originally planned on spending his Friday night, but honestly he really couldn't complain.  
Soul desperately wished he could dig his hands into her hair, pressing her closer to his flushed skin as she sucked and licked the flesh on his neck, but he couldn't. He didn't even know she owned a pair of handcuffs let alone would ever use them like she did that night; his hands secured together and the metal chain hitting the bed post occasionally were confirmation enough for that.

But god did he love it.

"Hngh. Fuck, Maka."

She placed one last kiss on his neck, the little sensitive spot she knew would get him going at any time during the day, before slowly moving so that their noses were inches apart, wrapping her hands into his snowy hair and lightly tugging. Fuck she was hot, her emerald eyes hooded over and the lust oozing out of them. If he wasn't handcuffed at that moment, he would flip her over and fuck her. The little tease moved hips slowly so that she was grinding him, an antagonizing feeling that made the blood rush even more to his erection, the feel of the moisture and heat coming from her panties on his skin felt so delicious.

He dug his head back further in the pillow, sharp teeth biting down on his lip as his hips bucked forward. "Fuck, how much longer are you gonna ride this shit out?"

She giggled, a seductive as fuck giggle in his given situation, and one that told him she was enjoying it like the tease she was. "Just a few more minutes or so. Don't worry, it won't be long now."

Eyes still closed, he felt her lips touch his skin once again, making their way down his chest as they left white hot kisses, the burning flame in the pit of his stomach increasing. His whole body was hot, his sex drive working over time, and the only thing he wanted was to be inside of her. Her lips gone, he opened one eye to peek down at her. Maka's fingers were toying with the waistband of his boxers, that coy little grin playing on her lips.

"Are you just gonna make me suffer more because you're pretty fucking close to my dick?" he asked after a couple of minutes of the horribly beautiful vision in front of him.

Maka slide one of her hands underneath the boxers and lightly brushed her fingers on his cock, twitching at the new contact; if she wasn't careful he might just burst without her doing much.

"What's the magic word?" her voice was somehow singsong and sexy at the same time.

Her fingers brushed against him again, and he couldn't take it anymore. "Agh, fucking please, Maka!"

In seconds his boxers were gone, and her lips were just inches away from all his glory, hot breath hitting off him as she drank him in, calculating how exactly she should go about this. It didn't take long, however. Her fingers wrapped around his base as her mouth made its descent to the tip of his erection; the warmth and coldness of the two were welcoming and Soul knew he would have to hold on for as long as he could. Maka flicked her tongue over the tip, swirling the precum around and working the rest of him into her mouth once she was satisfied, her hand doing its work on the part she couldn't reach. He closed his eyes, reveling in the magic the girl was doing as he felt all the blood in his body boil over, and his mind hazed over with lust. He was reaching his climax and it was coming fast, but there was no time to warn her.

But it didn't matter because she took all of him, her body pausing at his reaction, and then swallowed when his load was done. Removing her lips with small pop, and licking the bit of white that escaped from her bottom lip, Maka moved back up to the crook of his neck, nuzzling the little spot there before giving him light kisses. It was warm and nice, he did enjoy the little blowjob she gave him, but he really wanted the cuffs off. He also really wanted to have her underneath him, his cock surrounded by the walls of her vagina.

"Now can you take the cuffs off?"

He heard her hand move around on the nightstand next to the bed, searching for the key to release him from the cuffs. After a few minutes, she squeaked, and a pang of worry shot through his body because that was never good news.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh," she said before jumping off the bed and onto the floor. "I might have lost the key."

"You-you what!?"

She stood up, her face flustered from panic now. "It was there when we started but now it's gone. I'll go get a knife, or maybe I can use a bobby pin." Maka left the bedroom, rummaging through drawers in the bathroom.

Soul placed his head back down on the pillow, glancing up at the damn metal rings around his wrists and cursing them.

This was definitely not how he expected to spend his Friday night.

"I'm gonna go run to the store and buy another one," she said, emerging from the bathroom and throwing her clothes back on from earlier.

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Just lay there. You can't really do much. I'll be back in ten minutes, fifteen tops." And she was gone from the room in no time.

"Maka! Wait! At least put my fucking boxers back on!" He heard the door slam close, his request unanswered.

Their apartment was cold as fuck and he was stark naked, his erection slowly shriveling up as the air hit it. They would have to start all over again, or worse, go to bed once the cuffs were off.

Yeah, this was definitely not the best night for him.


	6. It's Your Turn Now

His teeth were always her favorite part when it came to kissing. The way he used them to nibble on her bottom lip, tugging and pulling at the flesh until she couldn't handle it anymore, drove her wild. Her skin was heated and her core clenched; she had to constantly rub her thighs together to satisfy it even a little bit. She wiggled her body slightly under the pressure of his abdomen, trying to find a more comfortable spot as she threaded her fingers through his hair. His white locks were thick and fluffy, allowing her fingers to run through them smoothly. Soul contently hummed into her mouth as she dug her nails into his scalp, and his hand gripped her rear making her moan in pleasure.

All of her senses were going wild; she felt every single move he made no matter how small it was. His erection pressed against her when he hips slightly bucked downward, and the heat in her abdomen ignited, touching every last bit of her. They were only in their boxers and panties, and she was getting desperate. She wasn't entirely sure how much longer she could go on with the teasing and nipping, and she felt like she would combust any minute. She wanted him — all of him. She wanted to feel him moving inside her, his hot seed filling every last bit of her.

He broke away from her, and she was going to berate him for it but his hands were sliding up her sides. They were highly distracting as they grazed over her skin, his thumbs making sure to pay special attention to the underside of her breast. However, much to her dismay, he didn't spend long on her chest. He gently wrapped his hands around her arms, moving them upward until they were grasping her wrists. He then positioned them above her head so that they were practically hugging one of the bars. The smirk he gave her should have left her questioning his motives, but her brain was too sex crazed to think beyond the surface.

It took her several seconds to realize that he was only gripping her wrists with one hand while the other searched through her nightstand. Maka side eyed his actions before throwing him a quizzical look. His smirk only grew wider and more devilish; her stomach churned in both excitement and worry. She should have been familiar with his actions by now, but she wasn't. Her butler liked to keep his emotions under wraps unless she just happened to pull his dick out of his pants and tease his head with the small flick of her tongue. That was the only time he let his guard down, among other times.  
"Soul, what are you looking for here?" she asked after a minute or two.

His low chuckles grated across her skin, and she knew whatever he had planned meant trouble. "Patience, mistress. Just bringing out an old friend."

The old, desired nickname left chills on her skin, and her heart yearned for what was to come. He only used that term when she was either giving him orders to do things around the house or when she was telling him what to do in a more sexual setting like their current predicament. Her eyes trained on his, mesmerized by the deep crimson staring back at her, and she heard the faint sound of metal hitting metal. The desire to turn her head to see the object was strong, but she found it difficult to do so. She saw the lust reflected in his gaze, and she wanted nothing but to drown in it. Her heart was pounding so fast she was sure he could hear it.

There was a tiny click from above her head, and she knew exactly what he had pulled from out of the drawer. The trance broke, and her eyes darted to the headboard to see handcuffs cuffed to her wrists and the silver chain hugging one of the posts.

"Bastard," she growled as she turned her attention back to her conniving butler. "Take them off!"

"Aww my poor mistress doesn't like when her butler reverses the roles?" Maka tried to give him her most menacing glare, but felt that her current position, it had no effect on Soul. Chuckling again, he leaned down until his lips were inches from her ear. "Good." His breath tickled the small hairs as he spoke which sent chills down her spine.

His breath was hot on her skin as he moved away from ear, warming her as he traveled from her neck down to her collarbone. The dominant side to her didn't want to admit it, but being handcuffed to her bed and leaving her body to her butler's demise was exhilarating. The anticipation crawled all over her skin as his lips made contact with flesh. His kisses felt like fire as he wandered from her collarbone to her breast, and she bit down on her lip to muffle a sigh as he palmed the other one. With all her might, she wasn't going to let on how great it felt; she was going to stifle every moan, sigh, and whimper if it was the last thing she did.

He was hot on her flesh as his tongue flicked over her nipple, licked a circle around the puckered flesh, and took her breast in his mouth. She found it difficult to hide her pleasure as he took her other nipple between two fingers to lightly tug on it before going back to palming her. Little moans escaped her, much to her dismay, and she rubbed her thighs together, feeling the slick wetness between them. She had to give him props; he knew how to pleasure her just as much as she did him.

Maka gasped at the sudden coolness that hit her flesh as his mouth and hand left her, and she glanced down to see him smirking up at her. The smug bastard was enjoying the fact that she was losing her control over her moans and whimpers. She wanted to very much kick him in the balls, but that would have been counterproductive. Instead, she mimicked his smirk.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? Me being the one tied up rather than you. Really nice change of pace here. Maybe next time we can — oh my god!"

She threw her head back onto the pillow and let out the moan she had been suppressing the entire time. Soul had expertly pressed a finger against her moist underwear, hitting a particularly sensitive spot. Her eyelids fluttered as a wave of pleasure washed over her body; she didn't come, but she was pretty damn close to it. He pressed against her again, and a strangled cry escaped her throat. She felt his laughter rumble through her body, and a part of her hated it while another part enjoyed it.

"What's the matter? Something distracting you?"

"Fuck, I hate you," she cried. If it were any other person, she would have been embarrassed by how high pitched her voice, but it was Soul. It was the same man who made her heart beat wildly, and every single nerve in her body craved him. Whether it was her pleasuring him or him pleasuring her, she loved him with every fiber of her being, and didn't care if he saw her girly side.

"Hehe, that's not what you were saying earlier."

"Fuck what I said earlier," her voice rose on the last word as he pressed again,"and just fuck me already."

"You have a very dirty mouth."

"Sooooul! Please!"

Her voice was pleading as she looked down at him through her lashes, and he slyly flicked his tongue over his lips before sliding down her body. He peppered kisses along her flushed skin as he went causing her to squirm and moan. However, he didn't stop by her hips; he kept going, kissing up her thigh until he reached her knee. His fingers hooked beneath the waistband of underwear, and gently tugged the material away from flesh to expose her pink folds. Maka's stomach flipped with glee at the hungry look he gave her. She could only imagine how wet her entrance was from their earlier activities, only imagine how enticing she was for him.

After a few spellbinding seconds, she broke him away from the trance. "Soul?"

His eyes hungrily traced up her body, taking in every curve of her, and she imagined what she must look like to him. Her dominant side had long dissipated, and she was no longer embarrassed to be handcuffed to her bed. The image of her small body plastered against her bed with her hands compromised flashed in her mind, and she couldn't help but to be turned on. The small gleam in Soul's eye and the drool falling from his mouth told her enough to let her know it was true.

"Are you just gonna stare all day or are you gonna do something?"

The smirk fell back on his face, and Soul ran his hands up and down her thighs. "Anxious, aren't we?"

She glowered. "Just do something, wouldya?"

Soul bent down to kiss the inside of her knee, and trailed down her thigh, never breaking eye contact with her. When he arrived half way down, he left a wet, hot kiss on her skin, and moved away slightly. "As my mistress wishes."

Maka's anticipation rose until it bubbled up in her throat and threatened to escape, but she refused to let it out. She could control herself until he finally touched her, that she was sure of. He wanted her to complain; he wanted her to become impatient and yell at him to touch her already. It's the same game she had played with him numerous times before so she can spot it a mile away, and she won't be tricked by him.

Without warning, his face finds planted itself between her legs, and she felt his tongue lick up her wet slit. Her legs quivered and a small moan escaped her lips. It was unbelievable how one small move could make her entire body shake. He licked once more, and she had the urge to wrap her arm around her face but she couldn't. She had forgotten her hands were cuffed to the bed and she silently cursed the metal contraption. Maka mewled as Soul carefully stroked her folds, teasing the hair around her core while his other hand moved up her body to massage a breast. Her breath was coming out as pants and he hadn't even done anything yet except tease her. Her hands moved on their own accord to run through his hair, but were stopped short by the cuffs.

Now she knew how he felt when she put him in the same position.

She felt his hand getting closer and closer to her opening as he continued to tease her, and she wanted to say something but before she could, he slipped a calloused finger inside her. A small gasp escaped at the new sensation. His finger slid in and out of her while his mouth covered her clit with his mouth and flicked and licked it. She was being taken care of all over, and her nerves were on the edge as she reveled in all of it. The noises coming out of her mouth couldn't have been normal — they were far too high pitched and raspy to even be hers — but they were.

In no time, he slipped another finger in her, and started thrusting in and out even more. His tongue never stopped as it pleasured her clit, making sure to keep in track with the speed of his fingers. It was complete torture that she couldn't grasp him or hold on to anything as she felt herself getting closer to the edge. Her back arched as his fingers pinched her nipple and a small cry left her; the fire in her abdomen was burning brighter as the seconds passed by, the stimulation all over her body pushing her closer to her release. All she needed was one more thrust, one more flick of the tongue, and her body shook all over.

His name felt right as it left her lips, her cry feeling the room and possibly the empty house. If she weren't cuffed to the bed, she probably would have flown away to cloud nine as her orgasm hit her wave after wave. Soul refused to stop in his actions; his fingers and tongue continued to play her like a piano, like an old song he knew so well. He didn't stop until her body relaxed and her head hit the pillow. Her legs were spent and every muscle in her body was crying out, but the worst were her wrists. She didn't have to look at them to know that the small inch of skin there was red; the cool metal had continuously constricted her as she moved uncontrollably from her orgasm.

Catching her breath, she closed her eyes, and tried to feel Soul as he crawled back up to her, hovering over her as she came down from her high. She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to look him the eyes or not; she didn't know if she wanted to see the lust and excitement emitting from them. However, her eyes fluttered open of their own accord, and sure enough she saw their actions reflecting in crimson. She saw herself as he saw her; strapped to a bed unable to do anything as he ravaged her body to his own content, and her heart and mind leaped at the very thought.

It wasn't over, not even in the slightest.

"Did you have fun?" he asked, that same smirk creeping on his face.

She didn't trust her voice, but she spoke anyway. "Yeah. Now take the cuffs off. They hurt."

"As you wish."

He leaned toward the nightstand again and found the key to the cuffs sitting in her small jewelry cup. Undoing the cuffs a few seconds later, Maka rubbed the sore and red skin to make them feel better before turning her attention back to Soul.

"So what do you wanna do now?" he asked.

Maka smirked. She knew perfectly well what she wanted to do now.

Releasing her wrists, she pushed Soul down on the bed, and straddled him. A devilish smirk was plastered on her face as she leaned toward his ear.

"I think it's your turn this time."


	7. Love Me Harder

Maka slammed the door to her house as she pressed the heel of her hand beneath her eyes. She made her way up the stairs to her bedroom, not hearing the greeting her butler gave her nor noticing the way his eyes concernly traced her ascent. Her mind wasn't really focused on the present; instead it was focused on the words one of her classmates had said to her. She was being ridiculous by being so hurt about it and she knew it. However, at the same time, she had an inkling that her emotions were validated given the situation.

Tiny tits.

The two simple words had haunted her throughout her life after years of hearing the insult from various others of the male species. They were also the same two words the boy in her class had called her and it struck a nerve within that refused to leave. Unlike the past times, however, when she had promptly retaliated with a book to the head, she had bit her tongue and tried her hardest to hold back the tears that stung her eyes. For the rest of the day, she had done well — her younger self would have given her props for it. She had kept her response under control and laughed alongside her friends like everything was normal, like nothing had been said to her. It wasn't until she was sitting in her car driving home that she finally let herself go.

Her tears had come out hot and strong as they streamed down her cheeks, and her head had started pounding almost as quickly as they had started. She really shouldn't have allowed one boy's feeble, unoriginal insult affect her so much, but it did. It stung her heart along with her already damaged beyond repair ego. Maka was fully aware that her chest wasn't the biggest or that wasn't the most attractive girl in the world because of it, but that should have mattered.

It didn't matter to her so why did others care?

Because, she thought, no one likes looking at a girl who's flat chested. Reminds them of a middle schooler. Who would want to date someone who looked like jailbait?

The thought only brought on more tears as she turned the knob to her bedroom and silently entered. As she continuously sobbed, she leaned against the hardwood door and slowly slid down the surface until her rear hit carpet. Her voice came out in short hiccups as she released the pain she had been holding in all day. It was stupid — she knew it was — but the pain she felt was real. So many years of boys teasing her because of her young looks and small chest had finally pushed her over the edge.

Why couldn't she be the pretty girl for once? Why wasn't she the one the boys fawned over?

Curse her mother and father for giving birth to a girl who wasn't as attractive as the others; to a girl who was gifted with brains rather than beauty.

Maka picked herself off the floor and walked toward her bed. Grabbing one of the pillows near the headboard, she unceremoniously fell on top and curled her body into itself. She pressed the soft material against her face and quietly wept the leftover tears from earlier into it. Her heart ached and her head throbbed; she wanted nothing more than to be left alone for the rest of the day. Maybe sleep would come easy to her in a few hours once the pain had passed, but one could only hope.

Maybe in the morning she would feel better about herself, but for now, she wanted to wallow in her own self pity.

Minutes or hours had passed — she wasn't keeping track of the time — before there was a small knock on her bedroom door. It took several more knocks before she finally responded.

"Go away." Her voice was scratchy and irritable from how much she had cried, but she didn't care. She hoped it would help to prove her point even more to the person on the other side. "I want to be alone."

"Maka," came her butler's voice. It was lower than normal, as if he were trying to sooth a wailing baby, which did make sense. The entire situation made her feel like a weak infant who couldn't even defend herself. Someone who needed others to fight her battles for her. Someone who was weak and pitiful. "I know that's a lie."

He was right, but she didn't want him to know that.

"Soul, just leave me alone."

She was able to perfectly predict how he looked behind the door without actually seeing him.

He was probably slumped over, head leaning against the door, and a long sigh escaping through his lips. They had secretly been dating for only a few months, but she knew him better than she knew herself. Her butler was the only man she had ever truly loved, the only one who had caught her attention the way he did. It was always him her eyes focused on when she walked in a room; there would always be other people around, but she always trained her eyes on him, staring at him from across the room as he worked.

Soul wasn't like the other men she had known during her lifetime. He wasn't the type to cheat on her or ridicule her because of the way she looked.

He was a perfect gentleman.

The latch in the door slowly clicked out of place and she heard the bottom of the wood scrape against her carpet as Soul cracked it open.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Maka buried her face back deeper into the pillow which caused her voice to come out muffled as she bit out, "not like I can stop you now."

She heard him close the door as he entered the room, his footsteps were soft on the carpet as he walked across it toward her, and she felt the small dip on the bed as he sat down behind her. However, he chose not to speak right away.

The ticking from the clock on her nightstand pounded in her ears as she waited for him to say something, anything. It irked her not knowing what he was thinking. He had come into her room for a reason, so why was he biding his time? Didn't the stupid butler have other things to do around the house that didn't revolve around him being in her room? Wasn't he worried about his job?

After a while, she finally broke the silence. Removing her face from the pillow, she asked, "well, are you going to say something or not? I'm sure papa gave you a list of chores to do today."

He sighed. "I was actually waiting for you to say something."

"You're the one who came to my room uninvited."

Turning slightly to stare at him, her forest green eyes met his deep burgundy ones, and she immediately lost her track of mind. She always found it easy to get lost in them, forget her problems like they had happened years ago rather than recently. The words her classmate had said to her slowly started to fade from her and were replaced with thoughts of only him. Of Soul's mouth hovering inches above her body, his tongue tasting every portion of her as he went, and his warm hands slowly trailing up her smooth skin. Shivers ran up her spine and small warmth started to spread from core to the rest of her.

Sometimes she enjoyed his ability to make her forget but other times she despised it. There were times when she wanted to be angry for a while longer rather than feel the love she felt for the man as it boiled in her belly.

When he spoke next, her small trance was broken and the memories of what had happened that day came flooding back. The anger started to run through her blood once again, and she had to fight the urge to force the man out of her room.

That wouldn't help her situation and would only make him want to try harder with her. That was the price she paid for dating someone who was just as stubborn as she was.

"Why are your eyes red?" he asked.

Maka quickly turned her face away from him and glared at a spot across her room, lips pursed out. "They aren't red, they're green. It's your eyes that are red, idiot."

She heard him sigh once again, and the bed creaked as he laid down. "That isn't what I meant and you know it." There was a pause. "Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

Taking a while to answer, she debated with herself whether it was a good idea or not to tell him. On the one hand, he would sense her stress and try to comfort her with hugs and kisses, but did she really want that? A part of her did and another part of her didn't. The tricky part was trying to decide which part was stronger at the moment. Then on the other hand, he would want to find out who the boy was and probably beat the ever living shit out of him…

Her best bet was definitely the first option, but at the same time she wasn't ready for it. So she did what she did best: she prolonged the inevitable.

"It's nothing. You'll only think it's something stupid to be upset about… really just forget you saw anything."

The bedsheets rustled as he moved onto his side and gently laid his hand on her shoulder. Heat crawled along her skin at his touch and her lower abdomen started to stir with a mixture of lust and desire. She hated the effect he had on her body. The way her stomach clenched and her heart pounded against her chest when he was near grated her, but it was splendid at the same time. Her body's reaction was a gentle reminder that he was real — they were real — and that the way she felt about him was most definitely real.

He gave her shoulder a nice squeeze before speaking again. "I won't think it's stupid because it's you, and you aren't stupid. Something made you so upset that you came home crying and I wanna know what it was. Please tell me, Maka."

After several seconds she whispered out, "a boy at the college called me tiny tits."

Waiting for his response was the hard part. Her reason sounded stupid even to her once she said it outloud, and even her reaction to the situation was idiotic now that she thought about it. She was a strong girl, so why did she allow the insult to hurt her so much?

You know why, the voice in her head whispered. You know the reason and it's a very valid one.

"Maka, that's not something you should—"

"No," she sobbed out. "I know what you're going to say, but you don't understand. I was called tiny tits all throughout high school, and I had hoped that maybe the boys in college would be a little more mature." She paused to take in a shaky breath. "But apparently I was wrong. Just for once in my life I would like to be the pretty girl who all the boys want but could never have. That's all I've ever wanted, but instead I'm the girl who no boy wants because she has a chest that doesn't fit to par with their standards. My looks are so childish that everyone just passes over me. Who would want to be with a nineteen year old girl who looks twelve? I hate it, Soul. I really do."

She rolled over onto her back to stare up at him. Seeing the small glimmer of hurt in his eyes pained her; it meant her own words had struck a chord in him. They weren't meant to hurt her precious butler, actually she hadn't even thought about the effect they would have on him. It was said as a result of being angry and hurt than anything else.

"I mean I know you want me, but that doesn't really cover everyone else. I know it should, but… it's difficult," she whispered as she gently stroked her fingers along the side of his face. "It would just be nice to be the girl everyone noticed because she was naturally beautiful for once."

Soul's smile was soft as he slowly shook his head. "To tell the truth that wasn't what I was focused on. It was more the fact that you think absolutely no one likes your chest."

He leaned in closer to her face and Maka had to catch her breath due to the intensity of his eyes. They were almost predatory as he stared at her, like he was a lion and she was the large slab of meat left out for him to devour. Her heart skipped a beat, and she felt the warm liquid in her lower abdomen as it started to boil; tingles shot up from her fingertips and crawled along the skin of her arm. Everything about the situation mader her both nervous and excited. In the back of her brain, she had an inkling of what was to come, but didn't want to jump the gun too soon.

Although, he rarely ever looked at her with so much lust and love where it ended with a simple handshake.

"I hate seeing you like this. Those boys don't deserve you if your only worth to them is based on the size of your damn chest."

He gently placed the palm of his hand near the side of her head to lean on it while the other pressed a thumb to her cheek and rubbed slow circles on the skin. Maka felt herself calm down as the anger from earlier subsided and her only focus was on him. Her thoughts were replaced with only ones of the man she loved and desperately needed, the one who knew her faults but loved her anyways. No amount of chocolate or sappy romantic comedy was capable of making her pain disappear like him; in that moment he was the only one she need.

"I love you so much and you deserve to be treated with so much more respect than what's been given to you in the past years. I hate that you…" he trailed off.

The butler placed his forehead on hers. "I hate that you have a negative view on yourself because you aren't ugly, and you definitely don't look like a twelve year old girl. You're a beautiful woman, Maka Albarn, and I love you — all of you."

"Soul—"

Her words were cut short as he lightly placed his mouth on hers. Taking her bottom lip between his, he sucked and rolled his teeth along the flesh eliciting a small moan from her. Warmth spread throughout her body and desire shot from her stomach down to her entrance as she wound her hands through his hair to tug him closer. A small flick of her tongue and his lips parted to grant her entrance.

Swirling and pressing her tongue against his she relished in the small moans and grunts of approval from him. She was only vaguely aware of him moving his position so that his knees were settled between her legs. Her mind was too consumed with how he tasted to really care; there were only thoughts of him and the way his tongue pushed hers back, entering her own mouth.

Lust flowed down her throat as the muscle curled down against her own. As luck had it, she found the perfect man who knew exactly how to use his tongue in more ways than one. It swirled around in her mouth, sliding out then back in to flick against her tongue. The lust from earlier spread across her chest and she dug her nails into his scalp. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and that she was ready to combust any minute. She felt the smile tug at the corners of his mouth as she moaned into it.

Holding himself proved to be tiresome as she felt him collapse on top of her, and his erection pressed against her lower abdomen. However, she didn't have time to twirl the thought of his cock around in her mind as he broke their kiss. Maka glared at him, but wasn't given an answer to why he was staring at her. Instead, her answer came in the form of his fingers toying with the buttons on her blouse. A simple nod from her was all he needed and Soul slowly — painstakingly slow — unbuttoned the garment.

As his hands worked the buttons, Soul leaned down to kiss the outline of her collarbones. She reluctantly sighed in relief as his hands ghosted along the edge of her breasts as they went, and once he reached the final button, he pulled her top away from her skin to reveal her bare chest. His mouth continued to leave warm kisses along her skin while his hands hotly traveled up her sides. Her skin felt like it was on fire as he worked her body, tracing the sides of her breasts before covering them completely.

She arched into his touch, releasing a small gasp at the sensation as she rubbed her thighs together. The moisture that was steadily gathering there along with the way her core clenched at his touch caused her desire to be satisfied to increase within her. Threading her hands in Soul's hair, she removed him from herself and stared into his deep crimson eyes.

Moving her legs so that she was the one straddling him, she bucked her hips up to meet his, slowly rubbing herself against his erection. "I need you," she whispered.

He groaned but lightly shook his head. "S'not time yet," he breathed out.

Noting the desperation and desire oozing from his voice, she furrowed her brows together. "Isn't that what you want?"

"It's not about what I want right now." He gave her one of his infamous seductive lopsided grins that made her heart flutter and heat crawl up her inner thighs. "Haven't you learned anything, mistress?"

Soul leaned down to kiss the skin beneath her jaw, lightly biting it between his teeth before releasing it to kiss the red spot. She whimpered and felt the elation radiate off his body because of it prompting her to softly slap his arm for it.

"I thought it was always about me satisfying your needs, Miss Albarn," he drawled out. Her cheeks warmed as he said her surname in his silky smooth voice that left goosebumps on her skin.

"Which is why I'm telling you that I need you to take that tongue of yours and get to work on other parts of my body," she growled out.

Lowly chuckling, he moved up to her ear to breath out, "in due time."

His fingertips ghosted along her stomach, leaving small chills in their wake, before grasping a breast and gently squeezing. "There are other matters that need attending to first."

She didn't miss the smug grin plastered on his face as he moved back down to her collarbone, but she wasn't able to chide him as his tongue licked up her pert nipple. The small whimper that escaped couldn't be helped as he placed his entire mouth over her breast. His tongue flicked, licked, and twirled around her nipple as Maka threaded her fingers through his hair. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to get lost in him, clouding over with lust as it focused on his tongue. Chills ran down her spine as his sharp teeth gently bit into her flesh, scraping along it as he released her from his mouth.

Maka couldn't remember the last time he had paid so much attention to her breasts as he started to suck on the skin around the one he had his in mouth. His other hand started to squeeze the other one, tugging on her nipple as it slowly started to harden under his touch. Her body felt like it was on fire as her core clenched and she quietly moaned out his name; his tender love bites were cool on her flesh and his small kisses on the reddened skin sent her body squirming underneath him.

"Soul," she moaned out as her back arched into him after a particularly pleasure inducing love bite.

His chuckle at her actions vibrated on her body and she wanted to hit him, but chose to wind her hands through his hair instead. Pressing him harder to her chest, Soul suckled on her nipple; his mouth taking it and gently pulling before releasing it with a loud wet noise that drove her wild. He stared up at her with lust filled eyes and a small smirk playing along the corners of his mouth. As he licked the side of her breast, she gasped and rose her hips off the bed, feeling his erection as it rubbed against her core.

"Ah fuck," he groaned out.

"What's the matter? Distracted by other things?" She raised her hips once again to emphasize her point and giggled when his face screwed up in slight pleasure.

"Fucking minx. Can't even let me be in control for five minutes."

"Then be a good little butler and take care of both our problems," she growled out.

However the gleam in Soul's eyes told her he wasn't going to listen.

"And why should I when I have you squirming underneath me right now?"

She threw head back and cried as he covered her nipple with his mouth and lightly bit down on it. Shivers ran up her spine, the hot liquid in her stomach bubbled, and her core pulsed with desire. Fuck did she need him, no matter how much she enjoyed the attention he was giving to her.

"Soul, please," she cried.

Moving up to come level with her, he kissed her nose, her eyes, and her lips before staring down at her. "Promise me one thing first."

Her brows knitted together in confusion, worried about the proposition he was about to lay out on her. "What?"

"Promise me you won't listen to any of those assholes again because your breasts are perfect just the way they are." He rest one hand over a breast. "Just a handful, that's all I need."

She smiled at the implication of his words and the reason behind his actions flashed in her mind. Soul wasn't only an amazing butler, but also a wonderful boyfriend. Wrapping her arms around his neck and threading a hand through his hair, she pulled him down to chastely kiss him and smiled against his lips.

"You're wonderful, you know that?" she whispered, her breath coating his face with warmth.

"Don't worry, I did."

She giggled as she imagined the blush that was threatening his face at that very moment. No matter how much Soul liked to pretend he was a cool guy, he was anything but that. Even when it came to her, he still blushed like a madman when his attempts at being suave either worked or fumbled up.

"Do you promise, though?"

Maka nodded. "I promise."

"Good because those idiots don't know what they're missing out on when it comes to you. Now let's take care of your other problem."

His warm, large hand stroked down her stomach leaving goosebumps along her flesh and found its way beneath her underwear and skirt. She gasped as he pressed a finger to her clit while another stroked her folds, spreading the moisture around.

"God you're wet," he breathed out. She sensed the excitement and arousal in his voice as he spoke and her stomach churned with anticipation.

However, his hand didn't remain as he promptly removed it to bring it up to his mouth and licked off the glistening moisture there. She grunted her disapproval and pressed her knee on his side. Soul smiled and leaned in closer to her.

"You are the most impatient woman in the world, you know that?"

"Well if you would do what I wanted you to, I wouldn't be."

He only shook his head and kissed her neck, sucking and biting on her heated flesh as she moaned out. It was torturous what he did to her — teasing her and refusing to give her what she wanted — but she loved it all the same. They usually played that game, trying to see how long they could go by teasing the other and arousing each other before one of them caved, and it was a wonderful game.

His kisses left white hot marks on her skin as he made his way down to the waistband of her skirt. He sat up on his knees and in one quick move, her legs were placed onto his shoulders as his hands started to rid her of her clothes. They stared at each other as he slipped her skirt and underwear down her long legs, never breaking it until her clothes were past her feet. Removing her legs from his shoulder of her own free will and placing them on either side of his body, she spread them up to reveal herself. Desire, want, and love boiled up in her as he stared at her entrance with a hungry, predatory glance.

Raising her hips off the bed, she bit down on her lip to stifle the giggle as his eyes bulged. "Like what you see?"

Glancing up at her, he smirked. "Fucking minx," he said before laying a small kiss on the side of her knee.

Soul made his way slowly down her leg, laying kisses on her skin as he went and never breaking eye contact with her. Her breath caught in her throat as he grew closer to her core, the warm liquid in her belly spreading throughout her body. The anticipation and want to rip his clothes off and did him until she orgasmed was strong. It had been weeks since they last had sex and all of the foreplay was too much. She needed him here and now; she needed him to thrust into her until her mind grew blank and all that was left was the lust and love she felt for him.

But she resisted that urge as he finally reached the end of her leg.

He bit down on her thigh before positioning his face in front of her entrance. Kissing her heat, he smirked up at her as he licked his lips, and with one smooth flick of his tongue, Maka was in heaven. She threw her head back against the pillow and moaned out loud, spreading her legs further apart so that the man had more access to her. Her mind grew fuzzy as Soul placed a finger within her and slowly started to move in and out; he sucked her clit and his tongue gently pressed against it with each of his motions. Biting down on her lip, she threaded her fingers through his hair and arched her hips up as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

She loved the man between her legs and the things he did to her, both sexually and romantically. Never in her wildest dreams did she think her butler would turn out to be her boyfriend, yet there they were. Soul, the man who was only meant to be hired help around the house, helped her with so many of her own sexual desires and there was nothing else she wanted.


	8. Just Friends

**A/N: Soul and Maka are friends with benefits here.**

* * *

Lithe fingers traced along the tattoo on his arm that she knew so well while her mouth sucked and kissed his neck. His heavy panting was music to her ears. The small whisper of her name everything she wanted and needed. Fingers dug into her hips as he ground them against his own, and the feel of his erection pressed against her shorts made her ache for him more. She needily mewled when his teeth gently nibbled at her ear. The desire between them was too strong considering how much clothes they both still had on.

Later on when Maka looked back on this moment, she'd say it was all his fault that they ended up parked on the side of the road in the front seat of her car. It was all his fault that they were two cliche people steaming up the windows as they made out and touched each other in places that _friends_ shouldn't be touching.

But really it was both their faults.

Had she chosen to wear her shirt at the lake house instead of the bikini, he wouldn't have found the need to be more touchy. Had he not been topless for most of the day as the sun kissed his skin, she wouldn't have stared at him longer than normal. Really, they were both to blame, but she chose to say it was all his fault anyways.

This entire thing between them was his fault, not hers.

That's what she would tell her friends if the question were ever asked. Even though she knew it was equal parts both their fault that they fell into this sinful, wonderful relationship.

"Push the seat back and lean it down," she breathily whispered against his skin.

"Why?"

Maka moved away from his neck to stare at him like an idiot. "Are you really that dense?"

"Only when all the blood in my body is taking care of other things."

Maka rolled her eyes. Such a typical man.

"Because having sex in a car is really uncomfortable when your head keeps hitting the ceiling."

His gaze gauged what little room she had to move around and nodded. "Oh. Right."

The warmth of Soul's hands left her waist as he searched the side of the seat for the levers to do exactly what she asked of him. A few seconds later, she felt them maneuver backgrounds that was too slow for her taste. He softly pushed her away as he placed a hand on the back of the chair to bring it down carefully so that it was lying down.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," she said while her fingers undid the ties of her bikini top.

His eyes bulged at the sight of her perky breasts, the street lamp on the other side of the road barely illuminating them in the dark car. She thanked God and Black Star that their friend's lake house happened to be in a secluded part of town that hardly anyone visited this time of year. She was also thankful that most everyone was either too drunk to drive anywhere or trying to rest off the intoxication as they waited for her and Soul to come back. No headlights were going to be shining on them to reveal two friends banging each other.

Soul trailed his hand along the side her breasts, sending chills down her spine as he did so, before his mouth covered it as his hand kneaded the other. He licked along the curve of her tit, swirled his tongue around her nipple, and noisily sucked on it. Her eyes flutted closed as she arched her back to give him more access and ground against his dick harder. She felt hotter and stickier than what was normal for a summer's evening in the south, but it felt so right as well.

She griped his biceps and dug her blunt nails into his arm, scraping along the musical notes tattooed on his left as fire whipped through her body. A sharp hiss sounded through her teeth as his sharp fangs carefully bit into the flesh around her nipple. His tongue was hot as he teased the little nub, flicking out to taste and soothe her. His lips were welcoming as he sucked along the underside of her breast and trailed hickies around the curve, and his teeth were enticing as they bit into her.

There were sure to be bruises there when they were done, but she didn't care.

Maka felt like she was about to float or flake away into tiny little pieces and drift in the wind to land on another unsuspecting pair of friends turned lovers. Her mind was a fuzzy haze of white smoke from the burning embers of the lust that ran through her body.

When she closed her eyes, all she saw were deep sanguine eyes shrouded with want and lust that hid an underlying love. Their relationship only spelt trouble, she knew that – knew that better than anyone – but she didn't care. She didn't care if it ended up in heartbreak because she had fell into a one sided love with him. Didn't care if he fell in love with someone who wasn't her and she was forced to watch as he lived happily with a new person.

It didn't matter at this present moment in time because the truth was for right now he was hers. The teeth and mouth leaving marks on her body were for her, the soft noises from him were for her, and the sweet promises of him fucking her in a few minutes were for her. It was all for her, and her alone. His touch was everything she wanted and craved. It told her stories that she had read countless times in contemporary novels of more than friendship – stories she herself wished for more than anything in the world – and that was enough.

Even if her feelings were one-sided, she didn't want their relationship to end if it meant he would kiss another body that wasn't hers.

Soul leaned back to grin at his oral work, and Maka hit his shoulder for it.

"Pervert! Don't be happy about giving me bruises and hickies!" she said.

He rubbed where she hit him and pouted. "I thought you liked when I did shit to your chest.".

"I do, but not when I'm wearing only a bikini top."

She had conveniently forgotten to grab a shirt on the emergency beer run because Soul had been rushing her out of the house.

"I can make it up to you," he grinned.

Her brows furrowed together in confusion. "How?"

He nose laughed and echoed her words from earlier. "You really that dense?"

"Wha– Oh!" she gasped.

His warm hand had slipped beneath her unbuttoned shorts, past her bikini bottoms, and found its way to her pussy. He languidly stroked a finger along her slit, slipping it inside for a brief moment that was too quick for what she desperately needed. She bit down on her lip and moaned at the sensation that rocked through her body. Shivers ran up her spine and a small wave of heat crashed over her as she felt her core ache even more.

God she was desperate and horny for her best friend and it was so sad, but fuck her, he was hot.

His index and ring finger spread her lips apart as the middle one stroked along her walls and slowly entered her inch by inch, never loosing eye contact with him. She closed her eyes and moaned as her hips gently rocked against his palm pressed against her clit. She silently wished it was another body part of his, but gladly welcomed his long pianist finger instead. It played her like a song as it slid in, curled against her walls, and slid back out.

Her thighs dug into the car door and center console creating marks there, but the ecstasy running through her body was too much for her to find it in herself to care. All that mattered were his fingers as they played her body like an old favorite record. Sounds escaped from her that she had heard herself make too many times because of the man beneath her, and she loved it. It was beautiful and sensual and she wanted to hear them so many times after tonight.

God it was amazing what one finger could do to the human body.

"You're so wet," he said, his voice gruff and haughty as he licked his lips.

Her own was no different, though.

"That's what happens when you tease someone all day." Maka moaned and leaned down to whisper, " So why don't you fuck me already and see how wet I can really be?" in his ear.

Soul sucked in a hard breath at her words and gently bit her cheek. "Take off your shorts, and I will."

Maka's face burned with embarrassment – she wasn't used to using such brash words – as she pushed herself off him, his hand slipping out from her shorts. She sat on the console to wiggle out of them while Soul did the same to his own pants. Her gaze trailed down his body, taking in his tanned chest and the tattoo on his arm before following his white happy trail to where his cock was out on full display. Dropping her shorts on the floor of the car, she licked her lips and moved back on top of him.

"Whose idea was it to have sex in the car again?" she asked, realizing how sore her legs were being pressed against the interior.

Soul cringed. "Mine?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "And we're never doing this again, okay?"

"We can wait," he suggested. "I think I have some extra cash for a hotel room."

"Do you really wanna start this all over again, though?" she asked. At the slight shake of his head, she continued. "We're here now and already naked so it doesn't matter. Besides, I don't think Black Star's that drunk yet to not notice we haven't come back with more booze."

"I think you're right."

"You'll just have to do most of the work this time."

"I can handle that," he said as he put his hands on her hips.

She wrapped her own around the base of his dick and ran it along her wet slit before slowly sliding him inside of her. They sigh in unison at the sensation, and Maka laid forward to grip his hips as his girth gently filled her. A nice warmth traveled along the flesh of her lower abdomen at the feel of him inside her and she moaned low and deep in pleasure. He slowly found a rhythm that worked for both of them as his cock slid in and out of her.

Maka moved one hand between them to press against her clit because she already knew it was going to be difficult to reach her own orgasm in their cramped conditions. She pressed against the bulb in time with Soul's thrusting and her own hips moved as well. Breathy moans escaped from her as she heard him silently whimper her name. She gripped a handful of his hair in her hand, and tugged his head back so that he was looking at her. Glazed over eyes stared back at her. She pressed her lips against his and begged him to go faster.

Heat welled up within her as she felt herself getting steadily closer to her own release. His hands gripped her hips as he started pounding into her harder, more desperate; his hips practically floated above the car seat.

He came first in a sharp cry of her name and his cock pulsating within her as he released his hot seed within her. Grabbing his shoulder, she held herself up as she slowly rode him and continued to press her clit – giving him a chance to come down from his high. Glossy eyes watched her behind heavy lidded eyelids. His hands lazily fondled her tits, molding them against his palm and brushing his thumb over her nipples to help her cum faster.

It didn't take long. She moaned and shook as her orgasm rocked through her body, laying her forehead on his chest while Soul soothingly rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head. Having sex in a car was definitely not ideal, but it did release the pent of tension she had felt throughout that day as she watched him swim in the lake. And it hopefully helped him as well. Maybe later when everyone was passed out drunk, she could convince him to sneak off to one of the bedrooms and have some alone time there as well.

They laid there spent and tired as they waited for their highs to succumb before Maka crawled off him and back into the passenger seat of the car. She picked her shorts and bikini top off the floor and put them back on while he picked his pants back up. As she was tying the strings of her top, she noticed the marks already showing on her chest in the dim lighting and groaned.

"If you hadn't rushed me out, I could have grabbed a shirt, but no. You were in such a rush to do it, and now I'm stuck with bruises and hickies all over! I have to wear a shirt all weekend now. Thanks."

Soul grinned as he grabbed his shirt from the back seat where she had disposed of it earlier.

"You could always not and say that you had a thing with some random guy – OW!"

"I am not telling people that!" she yelled after pinching his skin. "I am not like Papa!"

He rubbed the spot and said, "Yeah, you only sleep with people who you're friends with."

"That's different! You aren't a total stranger." She paused and licked her lips. "You're my best friend that I happen to have sex with sometimes. That makes it okay."

"Keep telling yourself that," he mumbled under his breath thinking she didn't hear him, but she had.

She chose to ignore his comment, though.

"Gimme your shirt," she said.

His brows furrowed. "Why?"

"I need to hide the stupid marks you left on me. I'll go in and get the beer if you want."

"Okay." He handed his shirt over. "But don't spill anything on that. It's vintage."

Maka rolled her eyes as she pulled the top over her head. "I'll be careful, don't worry. I know how precious your shirt is."

"Good." He readjusted the driver seat and said, "You know, we could have done that in the backseat, right?"

She thought about it for a minute. "Oh. I hadn't even thought of that. Well, we can remember that for next time."

"There's gonna be a next time?" he grinned.

"Don't look so smug about it! I'm not making any promises. I'm just saying in case we want to do that again, we can go in the backseat."

"Okay," he said. The tone of his voice told her he didn't believe her in the slightest, and, to be honest, she didn't believe herself either.

He started the car and drove back in the direction they had originally been going in feeling a little more satisfied than before.


	9. Lightning Scars

**A/N: written for a prompt I received on tumblr that turned into something slightly smutty. I'm sorry.**

* * *

She presses small kisses along each scar as she makes her way down his body. Starting with the ones that remind her of crescent moons against his tan skin to the ones that blend with him.

They each tell a different story, a different struggle, a different battle. They exist because of the profession they both chose to enter – the dangers of it always being close by. And most importantly, they're there because of her. It's her who puts him in the path of trouble more than he should be. He's a weapon who would lay his life down to protect her from harm no matter what, a fact that she knows all too well.

A hiss passes through his lips when she reaches the tip of the longest scar he has, the one that pierces his skin diagonally. The one where the skin around it still hasn't healed perfectly even though a decade has passed since it occurred. It's the scar that holds the most weight in their partnership because it's the one that changed both of them.

It's here that she takes her time.

Kissing along the outline of his old wound, whispering the promise she made back then that feel centuries old by now, and reminding them both that this is a product of their relationship. This scar is the one that defines their partnership and helps them grow as human beings. Its purpose is more than a reminder of the risks their job holds.

When she sees it, she remembers a young boy who jumped in front of her to protect her when she gave up. He remembers the time he almost lost his meister. They're both versions of a nightmare that haunts their dreams to this day and follows them in the shadows of Death City during daylight.

But their partnership has evolved and grown since then as well. There have been trials and tribulations that they've both undergone and conquered with the help of each other. His scars, her scars, they have both led them to what they are today. Even this scar that rules a large part of their life has helped shape them into a couple who trusts each other above everyone else, who love each other more than anything, and are willing to protect the other from danger because just like him, she's also taken the fall to protect her weapon.

Her own scars serve as a reminder just like his. The ones that have healed. The ones that still litter her skin like crescent moons and stars on an oil canvas. The ones that he has kissed and loved in the past; whispered the adoration he holds for her within his heart and let her know that he'll never hurt her again.

This is what she tries to convey through her own actions. Peppering kisses along the thunderbolt scars that lash out from old stitches, she tries to tell him how much he and this scar mean to her. How much she remembers that night every day and promises to never give him a chance to defend her like that again. Brushing her hands along his sides, she tries to send the same chills that he gives her when he does it to her, leading to the waistband of his boxers.

A loud moan fills the quiet room as she continues from the end of his scar to where his happy trail starts. Her hands grow bold as they bring down his boxers and she kisses down the white tuft of hair to where he's already hard and she peppers delicate kisses along his shaft. Another moan escapes him, and she feels his hand knit itself in her hair, his dull nails pressing into her scalp when she sucks on the sensitive part of him.

"Maka," he says, a cross between a groan and a whisper. She halts what she's doing to look at him.

Faint moonlight shining through his window doses his white mussed hair so that it appears translucent. A rose tint blotches across his skin from the heat that he no doubt feels because it's reflected in her own body.

His sanguine gaze is dark and heavy as he stares down at her. A fire burns beneath it that sets her blood to burn and the ache between her legs to grow more desperate.

"I love you."

The smallest of smiles forms on her lips as she leans back down to kiss the tip of his shaft, and she quietly repeats his words there before taking him in her mouth. The bedsheets bunch as he grasps them and groans out a small chorus of her name. His hand grips strands of her hair and knots it as she licks along the side of his dick; his hips buck up ever so slightly when she presses her thumb against the outline of the vein on the underside.

It's intimate and private, this moment they have together. A different kind of promise they make to each other that they don't share with anyone else.

A promise they make in the dead of night when the rest of Death City is asleep and well. A reminder that they belong to each other in a world that has helped shape them into child soldiers and secret lovers. A world where a meister and weapon can manage to conquer so many battles, gain so many scars, and still come out safe on the other side.


	10. At Your Service

**A/N: Takes place in my Butler AU**

* * *

When he walked upstairs, Soul heard the steady stream of Maka's shower running and saw the bathroom door wide open. He paused on the landing and quickly debated if he should leave or stay there to clean her room. It wasn't like he was technically barging in on something he shouldn't have or that she didn't know he was there. Maka knew he always came to the guest house to clean around this time so his presence shouldn't alarm her.

But even so, Soul still called out to make sure she knew that he was there.

The shower continued to run as he laid the sheet out on top of her bed, tucked the corners beneath the mattress, and fluffed her pillows like he knew she liked. Everything was exactly like it was on any normal given day except that Maka wasn't lounging in her reading nook or talking to him as he went about working. Or even trying to seduce him. He didn't think anything about Maka taking a shower until it was too late. It wasn't until Soul was placing the comforter on top that he finally noticed this was anything but an impromptu shower.

A bottle fell in the shower, and Soul's head perked up in the direction of where the noise came from. The sight that met his gaze was surprising to say the least; the open shower space gave him the perfect view of his girlfriend.

He should have expected it, though – she was taking a shower, did he honestly think she'd be clothed for that? But it wasn't entirely the fact that she was butt naked. It had more to do with the fact that she was naked and lathered with soap all over her body, and the coy look she gave him was all he needed to know that this wasn't a simple accident. The fucking minx had done it on purpose.

Maka's green eyes moved away from his, and she went back to washing her hair. Gentle fingers massaged her scalp while her feet moved closer to the water, and the soap disappeared from her body. It exposed her perky breasts as the water caressed her curves and slipped over her smooth skin. Soul froze at the spot with one hand gripping the top of the comforter while the other pressed down on the mattress, completely entranced by the sight before him. He felt all the blood in his body flow down to his dick as he wet his lips and his breathing stopped.

She turned around to clean the excess shampoo from her hair along with the soap that was on her backside. Maka's hair slapped her back, splashing little droplets against the wall, and his eyes followed the flow of the water down her back and over her taut ass. It continued to move down her long legs, outlining her strong thighs, the little dip behind her knees, and then the muscles in her calves before going down the drain. His eyes trailed back up her body, taking in everything before he met green once again.

"Are you enjoying the show?" she called over the shower, smiling.

Soul scowled and went back to making up the bed while his face grew warm. Stupid Maka, always trying to get him off at the worst possible times. Didn't she know he was working? Or supposed to be working? Not watching her take a shower and touching very delicious parts of her that he enjoyed touching. Of course she did because that was why she did it, and he was the fucking idiot who stood there and enjoyed the show. Maka knew exactly what she was doing, and it both thrilled and irked him a bit.

"Soooouuuulll," she sang out.

"What?"

"Why aren't you watching me anymore?"

"You know why," he growled as he tugged on the corner of the blanket a little too hard.

"It's perfectly okay if you do. Papa isn't here, and Blair won't come over here if she knows you're here with me." There was a short pause. "Just take a little time to enjoy the show."

He rolled his eyes and turned around, trying to pull the best bored as fuck expression that he could. No way was he gonna let her enjoy the fact that he wanted to watch. Maka held a sponge in one hand and a bottle of bath wash in the other. She opened the bottle and placed some of it on the sponge before putting it under the water and washing her body with it. Soul watched as she moved it across her stomach and up the underside of her tits, her other hand cupping one as she moved.

But he kept his face stone cold even if he was enjoying it a little.

"I'm working, Maka. I don't have time to watch you take a bath."

"Are you sure?"

She released the tit she was holding and circled the sponge around to lather her chest. The white foam covered her breasts, bubbles coated her nipples in a thin layer of soapy perfectness, and Soul's pants became a little more uncomfortable. Placing the sponge on the shelf, she began to massage her tits, caressing her skin as she moved. Her hands rubbed over her chest, tweaking her nipples between her fingers and playing with herself a little. Maka bit down her lip as she threw her head back in the water and moaned up to the ceiling. When she came back down, dark, lustful green eyes focused on him, and he felt his stomach lurch.

Fuck, she was good.

Soul found himself mesmerized once again by the movement of her hands, their gently caressing and massaging as they floated across her chest. His pants started getting a little tighter the longer he stood there watching her. He gulped when one hand slowly trailed down her body toward her sex while the other grabbed the sponge again and followed. Maka's tight stomach rose and fell as she heavily breathed out, his name on her lips as her fingers disappeared between her thighs.

Pulling his eyes away from her, he growled, "Are you really that fucking horny?"

"I don't know," she gasped out, her voice raspy. "Why don't you come find out?"

He debated it for a few seconds. "I have to work."

"But Soooouuullll," she moaned.

Pressed against the wall of the shower, she arched her back to get better access to herself while her free hand played with her tits, the sponge long forgotten on the ground. Maka's moans and mewls ricocheted against the bathroom walls. The water dripped down her body making her skin shine and washing away the soap to give him a better view of her actions. Soul's eyes bulged at the sight of her fingers buried deep in her pussy, her pink lips moving as she slid them in and out.

Soul squirmed in place and tugged on his trousers to get more comfortable. He ran a hand through his hair and blew out through his nose heavily. It was a beautiful sight, and fuck him, was he horny.

"Come take care of your mistress," Maka purred out in the low, sultry voice he loved too much.

"Augh, fuck me!" he groaned while undoing his tie and heading toward the bathroom. He stripped off the rest of his clothes, dropping them into a pile on the floor, and joining Maka in the open shower.

"Mmm, I knew you'd join me."

Maka's hand wrapped around his half erect dick, gently stroking up and down and tugging on him carefully to bring him closer to her. He grabbed her wrist and removed the fingers within her,placing them in his mouth to lick every single one. A moan rocked through her body as he did so, his teeth softly biting her as he went, and when he was done, Soul pressed her hand to his chest and pulled her flat against him. Her heart vibrated against his chest, a rigid beat that told him how turned on she was, if her lustful green eyes weren't enough.

"That's because you're a fucking tease who knows how to get what she wants."

His voice was low and husky in the way that he knew she loved. The way that drove her wild in bed and caused her skin to crawl and made her call his name out louder and louder until her voice went hoarse. Soul knew his mistress's wildest dreams – the things that kept her up at night panting for him – and he knew how to use them against her. He knew that his hand sliding up her waist and curving over her breast brought a chill down her spine, and that his lips on her neck caused her eyes to flutter close and a sigh of pleasure to escape from her.

She wasn't the only one who could be teasing.

"Mmm," she moaned as Soul's tongue lavished her skin, licking up from her collarbone to her jaw. "Takes one to know one."

He kissed and sucked the spot under her ear eliciting another moan. "Learned from the best."

"You must – ah," he cupped a tit in his hand and gave it a nice squeeze, "have a really good teacher."

Soul moved back to stare down at her, eyes half-lidded, want and desire scorching through his body. The water that still clung to her body and dripped down her curves, was a beautiful sight. He wanted to ravish her wet skin, lick it clean before eating her out and making sweet love to her on her bed. His fingertips craved the feel of her skin as she writhed and bucked beneath him, and his dick throbbed with the need to replace her hand with her hot sex.

Fuck him, he wanted her so bad.

"You can call her a little seductress of sorts," he grinned.

"Those are the best teachers." Maka paused and licked her lips. "Are we just gonna talk and tease each other, or are we actually gonna do something?"

Smiling, he rolled his eyes and laughed a little. "You're really impatient, you know?"

"I've been told."

"You're the literal worst." He leaned down and captured her lips with his, sucking and rolling her bottom lip while also grabbing a handful of her ass. Maka squeaked and jumped at the action, and Soul chuckled earning him a slap the chest.

"Fuck you," Maka said when they broke apart.

"Gladly." Soul thrusted his hips toward her, his dick sliding up her stomach, and her eyes fluttering closed at the feel. When they opened again, she glared at him.

"You are the literal worst."

"I wasn't the one putting soap all over my body and playing with my tits to seduce my fucking butler," he growled.

Soul placed all his bodyweight on Maka and pressed her harder against the wall. Maka's forest green eyes were dark and lustful as Soul stared into them, his lower abdomen yearning for her more and more as time wore on. He was definitely not going to last long once things got heated between them, that was for sure. His hands rose and threaded through her wet hair as strands fell to hug the slight curve of her shoulders before he cupped her head and drew her in for a chaste kiss. Her lips were soft against his, and the taste of her remained when they moved away, sending another wave of desire through his body.

"This is exactly what you wanted, don't lie to yourself." His voice was low and husky; her throat moved as she swallowed, and her chest shuddered.

She wasn't going to last long either.

"I like you better when you do other things with your mouth," she whispered.

Maka's hands floated up his chest and around his neck; her fingers dug into his wet hair, her nails scratching his scalp as she pressed their lips back together. Her mouth slanted and curved against his, and she took a deep breath in when their noses bumped together, humming in pleasure as he nibbled on her lip. The fire in his stomach burned brighter as her tongue swiped out to lick him, and the blood rushed to his dick when it slid through his mouth. A groan vibrated through his throat, his hands flew down to cup her ass, and he hoisted her up.

Her legs gripped his waist and he pressed her onto the wall, kissing her deeper and harder than before. Their tongues mingled and slid against each other before receding and breaking away for air and then coming back to kiss again. Soul massaged her ass while his hips gently rocked with hers. The tip of his dick caressed her opening, moans and groans breathed together as one, and Maka's nails dug deeper into his scalp as she whispered his name against his lips.

"Soooouuull," she moaned.

He kissed her again, his mouth trailing from her lips down to her neck where he sucked loudly on her flesh. Maka moaned again as she threw her head back to give him better access, and her hands moved from his hair to his shoulders. She mewled out his name to the ceiling once again as she dug her nails into his skin and her sex glided across the length of his cock. Her clit rubbed him the right way, and Soul felt her body jerk slightly at the sensation, thrilling him and building his anticipation up even more.

"Soul," she whispered. "Soul, stop." He continued, not processing her words very well, and Maka lightly pushed his face away from her.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Fuck me already. Please."

Soul looked around at their surroundings, his foggy mind making him more confused than if he wasn't drunk on lust and love and desire.

"Here? But we're in your shower, won't we–"

"The floor is made out those pebbles that water parks use so it's slip resistant," she broke in.

"What about a condom?"

"I'm on the pill, and condoms aren't good to use in water anyways."

"Well don't we need some – uh – lube, or something. Because, ya know, you're not wet enough down there?"

"Got it already." Maka pointed over toward the hole in the wall where all her bath products rested. "It's the bottle with the pink cap."

Soul looked to where she pointed, saw the bottle in question, and pride burst through his chest. He was definitely dating a smart woman.

"What about you? Are you comfortable being against wall?"

Maka glared at him and pursed her lips. "Why do you have to be such a damn worry wart? If you're honestly worried about me being comfortable, you can clear the stuff off the hole and sit me in there. I fit."

"I'm not the one having to use my thighs to hoist myself up, Maka. Last time I checked that isn't easy to do when you're having a fucking orgasm."

"Who cares? Just sit me down, rub lube on me, and fuck me!"

He kissed her hard and growled. "So impatient."

"I'm horny," she stated bluntly.

"Really? Couldn't tell with all the teasing you did before."

"Soul," she said warningly.

Moving her away from the shower wall, Soul walked them to where the ledge was, knocked the bottles off it except for the lube, and sat Maka on top of the tile. She wiggled impatiently as he opened the bottle and dripped some of the lube on his hand, warming it up between his palms before spreading it on her slit. Soul's fingers slid inside her as he rubbed the applicant on her. Maka bit down her lip and moaned a little, blindly grabbing the bottle so she could do the same to him.

Her hands stroked up and down his shaft, putting the lube all over, and her thumb swirled around the tip of his dick. Soul closed his eyes, threw his head back, and groaned at the sensation. He felt himself about to lose it when she harshly gripped him and caressed the vein on the underside of his dick. A curse escape from his lips, and he sensed Maka's reaction by the sheer joy that vibrated off her skin. When he opened his eyes once again, he saw her coyly smiling at him with her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, a hunger in her dark gaze that matched his own.

"Fuck, you're adorable," he breathed out before kissing her.

"So are you." She stroked down his cock again, and Soul hissed out her name as he laid his head on her shoulder. Her voice got lower, more husky as she said, "Tell me what you want."

Soul picked up his gaze. "What?"

"Tell me what you want," she repeated while rubbing him again, her thumb pressing down on his vein.

He understood that time.

Stepping closer to her, Soul put his forehead on hers, his lips inches away from hers as he breathed, "I want you to put my dick in you."

She rubbed the tip of his cock along her slit, never breaking eye contact with him as she stared up at him beneath blonde lashes. Her breath was warm, her sex hot against him, and a chill of anticipation ran up his spine.

"And then?"

Her finger scorched his skin as she drew small circles on his chest while looking up at him beneath her lashes. Perfectly straight teeth bit down on her pink, swollen lips as a sultry smile played at the corners of her mouth. She was beautiful and wonderful and seducing him even more with her small actions. The fucking minx.

"And then I wanna fuck you until your voice goes hoarse, and you can't even scream my name anymore."

"You really know how to romance a girl."

"When I'm romancing you, I know how you like it." He gently kissed the tip of her nose. "Now put my dick in you so I can fuck you senseless."

"Such beautiful words."

She kissed him and helped guide his dick inside her. They both sighed against each other at the new sensation, her hot walls opening as he pressed further inside her. Maka shifted her hips up toward him to grant him better access to her. Her legs hugged his hips, and her hands pressed against his chest as he began to slowly thrust against her, causing Maka to rest her head against the wall. Eyes fluttering shut, she moaned out his name and cried her pleasure as his movement picked up.

Glancing away from her face and down her body, Soul took in the beauty sitting before him and marveled at how her tits bounced with each of his thrusts. How her round, perky mounds moved in time with him, her nipples hardening; it all looked so delicious. He bit down on his lip as he continued watching her, grabbing her waist and drawing his hands up until his thumbs was beneath the curve of her breasts. His skin burned even with the warm water steaming up behind him, and his dick pulsed with the want for release.

But he held on for a bit longer, placing his hands over her tits and squeezing them roughly just like he knew Maka enjoyed. He was met with a hoarse moan of his name and her hands covering his as he massaged her chest. She gripped his wrists when he pinched and tugged on her nipples, holding on for dear life.

"Ah, fuck," she whispered. "Oh my god."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just – oh my god." He smooshed her tits together, squeezed them, and played with her nipples some more, eliciting more pleasure to her. "Just – fuck – keep doing that. Mmm."

Soul released her tits and leaned down to kiss her, sucking on her bottom lip and rolling it between his teeth. "I told you, I know what you like."

"I never doubted you," she breathed out. "Now get back to what you were doing and stop kissing me!" Maka slapped his chest lightly while he slowed his thrusting, She hooked the heels of her feet into his ass and said, "Why did you stop? Go faster!"

He chuckled as he moved away and began his rough thrusting once again along with playing with her tits. "As you wish."

Maka rolled her eyes. "You are such a – fuck! Mmm." She lost her train of thought when Soul rocked hips roughly into her and hit one of her weak spots, biting down on his lip as he tried to keep up the rigorous movement. Her hands flew up to cover his on her chest once again, she threw head back, closed her eyes, and controlled him as he squeezed her tits.

"What was that?"

"Forget it," she gasped. "Just… Just keep fucking me. Please."

It was a small, quiet plea, but it was all he needed to fuck into her harder. His dick slid in and out of her while her walls tightened around him and the lube on them both making it easier for him. Maka pressed her head onto the tiled wall behind her, arched her back more into his touch, and mewled up to the ceiling. Her hips ground in time with his, and his dick slipped further within her. Soul was amazed at the beauty sitting before him, how her skin glistened from her shower only moments before, and the red flush that graced the spot above her chest.

She was gorgeous, and if he didn't keep himself under control, he was gonna cum any minute.

"Fuck, you're hot," he breathed out.

Soul swallowed the lump in his throat while heat crawled up his neck. His skin felt like it was on fire, his heartbeat quickened, and his fingers floated along her skin. They caressed every curve on her body, circled her nipples, and felt along her thighs. He gripped her flesh between his hands, tugging her closer to him as he thrust harder and harder within her. His dick throbbed with the need for release, but he kept himself under control. Instead, Soul bit down on his lip and stared at her through his white lashes.

Maka was watching him with dark green eyes, his name thick on her tongue as he fucked her and her nails digging into his hips, encouraging him to continue. She gulped, and it was the most innocent act, but it drove his mind wild.

"Maka," he breathed out, "I'm gonna come – I'm so fucking close. You?"

"No." Her brows knitted together. "But I know… I know how I can be."

"How?"

"Um," was all she said as a blush crept along her cheeks that wasn't from their activity.

He was about to ask more when she placed a hand over one of his and guided it from her thigh down to her opening. She curled all his fingers except for his index into a fist, and with her forefinger over his, she pressed down on her clit. Soul allowed her to be in control as he rubbed around the nub, Maka throwing her head back and a small moan filling the space between them. He smiled to himself at the realization of what she wanted him to do – what he was doing – and with his hand that wasn't in her pussy, he cupped her head and forced her to look at him.

"Bet you can't keep your eyes open as I touch you," he grinned.

Another moan rocked through her body, and she returned his smile. "Bet taken."

Not surprising; Maka was always up for a challenge.

Smirking to himself, Soul continued his fucking and playing with her clit while Maka tried to keep her eyes on him with some difficulty. He watched as she began to lose her concentration, her eyes glazing over and her hips bucking faster as she grew closer to her own peak. Her eyes fluttered open and closed, her mouth in the perfect O shape, and her moaning grew higher and higher. Soul's finger swirled around her clit, brushing against the sensitive nub every now and again while enjoying the pleasure it brought to Maka.

She didn't last long.

After a couple minutes of the combined pleasure of her clit and his dick, Maka finally came. Hard. She gripped Soul's arm as her body pushed off the tile beneath her, and her voice was raw and hoarse as she cried out. Her body shook with each wave that coursed through her as her walls tightened around his dick. Maka's chest flushed, her nipples hard, and his mouth watered. It was a gorgeous sight to see; her orgasm making her weak and sensitive in that moment, and her skin glowed with happiness from her release.

"Ah, Soul," she moaned. Her half-lidded eyes opened to stare up at him, green shining behind her lashes, and that was Soul's undoing.

The sound of his name hit his ears, and Soul threw his head back with one final thrust as he came inside her. His hot seed filled her, and relief washed over him. He held himself up against the wall as his own orgasm shook through his body. A warm, soft hand rubbed soothingly up his arm while another stroked his side. Soul smiled as he glanced up to see Maka's sweet face staring at him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I will be." Taking both his hands, he threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her up so he could kiss her forehead. "How bout you? Was that what you wanted?"

"Mmm," she hummed, "that was exactly what I wanted. Thank you for that."

"No problem." Soul removed his dick from within her, took a step back, and offered her his hand. "I think we both need to shower now, though. Your dad will kill me if I show up smelling like sex."

"Does that mean you're gonna shower with me?" she asked while taking his hand and jumping down from the little hole in the wall.

"Not gonna shower in the main house, that's for sure. I don't think telling your dad I need to get clean because I fucked his daughter in her bathroom is such a great idea."

Maka slapped his chest. "Why do you have to be so vulgar?"

Quirking a brow, he said, "This coming from the girl who asked me to fuck her just a while ago?"

"It sounds hot coming from me, though."

"That's not the only thing that sounds hot." He squeezed her ass and hugged her to him as he gently bit her neck.

"Soul!" Maka said in surprise. She tried to wiggle away from his grasp, but failed as he held onto her hard. "Soul, you're supposed to be working!"

"I'm on break, though." He whirled her around and wrapped his arms around her waist to lean down and kiss her as he guided them back toward the still gushing water.

"That's only supposed to last fifteen minutes, though," Maka said between their kisses.

"I think I can waste a little more time. Maybe tell your dad that I had to do some extra cleaning over here because his daughter likes to make a mess."

"You're so gross!"

"Yeah," he said, "but that doesn't mean you don't love me."

Maka giggled as Soul trailed kisses from her mouth down the side of her face and her neck. "Mmm, I guess I love you. Even if you're gross and blunt and get drool all over my sheets!"

"That was one time!"

"It was two times. Anyways," Maka pushed away from and knelt down to pick up the long ago discarded sponge from the shower floor, "that's not the point. I really think we should finish up here so you can get back to work before Papa comes looking for you."

"Do we have to take a quick shower?" he pouted. "Can we take our time… washing each other's juices off?"

"Ugh, Soul! Gross!" She tossed the sponge at his head which he caught. "But yes, we can take our time if you really want to."

"Score!"

"You're hopeless."

"I love you." Soul wound his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug, softly kissing her.

"I love you, too," she hummed.


	11. Sweet

Written for Day 1 of NSFW SoMa week on tumblr and an addition to Eisschirmchen's art for the day.

* * *

A seething heat pools in her lower abdomen as Soul stares down at her, his half-lidded gaze heavy in the faint moonlight streaming in through his window.

It douses his hair so that it appears translucent and bright against the dark backdrop of his bedroom, but even so, there's still a suggestive aspect about it that sets her heart on fire. She pulls him down for a kiss to extinguish it, her lips moving languidly against his as his cock slowly enters her. A small squeak sounds from her throat of its own accord in response to the pressure of him doing so, but it doesn't last long. Hooking her legs around his waist, she relieves some of the tension.

Soul settles on top of her, his arms caging her in and making the moment more romantic than it should be. Their breath mingles together. The warmth heating the air around them. His hips move in the same fashion that he kisses her: careful and lazy.

Usually she enjoys it when he's rough with her, pinning her against the bed and pounding into her so that bruises litter her thighs the next day, but this is nice as well. It makes her feel loved and wanted with the way he handles her. Sometimes she wishes he did this out of the bedroom. Sometimes she wants to lay on top of him while they watch a movie and have him rub small circles on the small of her back, but she'll take what she can get. And if sex is where she can get that, then that's what she'll settle with because being friends with Soul is more important than expressing her feelings.

"Ha-aah!" she gasps when his hand gropes her tit.

He silences her with another kiss, his smug grin a ghost that makes her want to whack him in the head. His index and thumb gently tug and squeeze her pert nipple that draws a relaxed sigh from her. Her hips rise off the mattress at the action, and she grips his arm in place of his hand but somehow her hand finds itself on top of his. It guides him in massaging her tit. Grunts and moans fill the space between them where words usually are.

Her head grows fuzzy, and her body feels light. Everything is perfect.

His mouth kisses down her cheek and he nibbles on her earlobe before whispering, "You feel good?"

It sounds like a question, but it could be a compliment as well. She can't really tell the difference in her foggy brain. All she knows is that Soul is a sensual lover, and the sex with him is the best she's ever had.

"Amazing," she whispers in response.

Lifting his head, Soul stares down at her. A gaze that almost feels too intimate, too loving for someone who's meant to be her best friend and nothing more. It makes her analytical brain want to examine and poke at it; figure out if it means what she wants it or not. But she doesn't allow herself to dwell on the thought for very long because that only gives her false hope which is something she can't have.

 _Friends. Just friends_ , she thinks to herself.

Even that leaves a sour taste in her mouth and another voice that denies it.

 _More. You're something more._

Maka shakes the intrusive thought from her mind and focuses on him, his hand, and his cock as it slides in and out of her. It's then that she realizes that his hand is between her thighs, toying with her nub, and another moan escapes from her. She extends her neck, noting how he doesn't miss a chance to kiss beneath her jaw. The heat that had built up in her core washes over her body in a wave of pure delight and ecstasy and her walls tighten around him.

His name is a weak cry that's muffled by his lips. She feels her own name moaned against her as he reaches his peak as well.

They lay there, panting, neither one saying a word, in a world where they don't have to because they know. And they've probably both known it for a long time how the other feels, but their afraid of what'll happen afterwards. After the words they keep locked away in their heart are uttered; if what they have will end there.

Afraid to ruin the moment, she swallows the phrase that creeps up her throat. It doesn't stop that intrusive voice from whispering it to her heart, though.

 _I love you._


	12. First

Written for Day 2 of NSFW SoMa week on tumblr. Canonverse

* * *

To say she's nervous is an understatement.

She's downright anxious and worried but also excited at the same time because this Soul. Soul who's her weapon partner, best friend, and roommate; Soul who's been an important part of her life for the past ten years. He's the person she's most comfortable around, the person she's happiest to be experiencing this with for the first time because when it all boils down to it, she _trusts_ him.

And trust is very important to her. Soul knows that, she knows that, everyone in Death City probably knows that.

They've been through hell and back together. They've fought witches and kishins together, and not one of those times did Soul ever give up on her or desert her. He remained by her side fighting the monsters and trusting her like she trusts him. Now here they are, taking their relationship to another side of things.

"If it hurts or you get uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop," he promises.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she nods and lifts her legs to give him better access. The tip of his cock brushes against her slit and a wave of excitement washes over her body. He's waiting for her response which doesn't surprise her. Soul's always been a gentleman like that.

"I will," she tells him.

Soul smiles before leaning down; he kisses her cheek, her nose, her lips, whispers if this is what she wants, and, maybe a little too needy, she tells him yes. A cross between a sigh and a moan passes her lips as he slips inside her, slow and gently until she's used to his girth. It hurts a little first, but it subsides after a second or two. He listens to her sounds, trying to determine what each one means as he buries himself more and more inside of her. Pleasure and heat pools in her lower abdomen and seems to run through her bloodstream, filling every part of her body.

In that moment, she wants nothing more than to be close to him so she pulls down for a messy kiss that becomes mixed with a sigh and cry from both of them.

Her hips rise off the bed in time to meet his, the temp slow and sensual, and they're all hot breaths and needy moans. His soul gently nudges her own as it asks for a connection which she gladly accepts. Instantly, she's overcome with the love and joy and ecstasy that he feels, mixing together with her own emotions in a beautiful symphony of sounds neither of them can repeat. It's different from the other times they've done soul resonance in battle. Those times felt more clinical and like it was a requirement to do them; this, however, feels right and wonderful and vaguely she wonders if any other weapon/meister partners who've had sex together have experienced this.

The thought doesn't last long as a weak cry causes her to throw her head back against her pillow. Her eyes flutter closed when she feels his lips brush against her cheek before kissing along her jawline, and she's humming for a different reason. His sharp teeth nibble and dig into her skin, no doubt leaving marks and bruises she'll have to find an excuse for later on. His hands grip her hips when he rests his forehead on her shoulder, and she feels him breath her in. She wants to be closer to him – needs to be closer to him.

Her heels push against his ass, begging him to fuck her harder. She presses blunt nails against his shoulder blades when he does.

His soul wraps around hers in a lovers embrace, and it feels like it kisses her, gentle and warm.

It's the shaky voice that calls her name, breaths it on her breast, that causes her to find her own release. Soul's name fills the dark backdrops of his bedroom in a throaty tone that she doesn't believe belongs to her, but it definitely does.

They lay there in a heap of heavy breathing and sweaty bodies. He kisses her softly, loving, and she returns them to him as well.

Vaguely, she thinks if this was anyone else she'd push them off her because when it came down to it they were gross. Sweat and heat did not make a good match. But this is Soul. Soul who's the man she loves the most, the man she trusts above anyone else, and trivial things like too sweaty didn't matter. Sex with him wasn't repulsive or disgusting; it was nice and sweet. He loves her, and she loves him. They both trust each other which is why they ended up here, in his bed, doing something she never imagined herself to experience.

"I love you," she whispers when he kisses the tip of her nose.

Soul's all lopsided grin and fiery red eyes when he looks down at her. A boyish look to him that sets her heart on fire and butterflies to flutter around her stomach.

"Really?"

Maka's cheeks flush as she nods because yes, really. She does love him. She's loved him for a very long time, but now feels like the right time to say to him. Not because of the sex. The sex was only a perk. She tells him because she means it and can't convey in words what him being there with her means to her so she tells him through her soul. Tells him how much she trusts him to never leave her side, how much his little romantic gestures mean to her, and how she's fall for him over these years.

He kisses her again when she's done; the joy he feels evident as he does.

"I love you, too," he whispers against her lips and she smiles.


	13. Please

Written for Day 3 of SoMa NSFW week on tumblr. Butler AU smut ^-^

* * *

Heat follows Maka's finger as it trails down his chest. He practically sees the excitement bursting within her as he silently pleads for her to stop.

She doesn't listen, though.

He didn't expect her to either.

Fucking, minx.

His head falls back against the pillow as a deep, throaty groan sounds from him; a response to the feel of her wet crotch sliding along the underside of his dick. She teasingly slides up, up, up until his tip is almost inside her before she goes back down. It's a dangerous game she's playing, and she knows it. He knows that she knows. He can see it in her eyes, in the way she moans, that evil glint in angelic green eyes that sets his heart aflame.

Lord, he would do anything to have her riding him.

To have his cock inside her pussy with her walls squeezing him.

Even if it's slow and languid; he needs some kind of friction that isn't her crotch rubbing against his dick.

The cuffs around his wrists dig into his skin as his hands extend, fingers flailing out wishing to touch her body but touching the wall instead. He feels the beginning of bruises littering the skin there from the cuffs, but he doesn't dare ask Maka to take them off. Maybe it's because he's a slight masochist. Maybe he enjoys being tortured like this, helpless and tied up while his girlfriend pleasures herself with his dick ( _which is the definition of masochism_ , he reminds himself). Or maybe it's because deep down he knows he deserves this.

He did steal her panties after a quickie in the closet which wouldn't have been an issue under normal circumstances. Except this wasn't normal circumstances. This had happened at a _company_ dinner party. A dinner party hosted by her _dad_. At his _house_.

Needless to say, it wasn't much of a surprise that she didn't find the humor in the butler parading around the house pulling the garment off as a handkerchief and part of his ensemble.

"Maaaaakkaaaaa," he half growls, half whines, completely moans.

Very uncool.

Maka curls the hairs of his happy trail around her finger, and his dick twitches from how dangerously close she is to touching it.

"Would you like me to stop?" she asks, a coy smile dancing on her lips.

" _Please_ ," he begs. "It's gone on long enough, don't you think?"

Honestly, he should've been an expert at telling Maka's tricks of the sexual trade and realized her plan before it happened.

But, ultimately, he is an idiot through and through.

She leans toward the nightstand where the key to the cuffs lay which set his heart to flutter with hope and his dick craving the feel of her pussy (that isn't just the exterior), but it quickly dies. Withers back into the bottomless pit that is his sexual gratification, never to be seen again.

Instead of the key, she opts to kiss his cheek. Which is fine, but he honestly prefers the key.

He stares longingly at the silver key, the color mocking and ridiculing him. She settles between his thighs, and he's only brought back to the situation when he feels Maka's fingers brush the tip of his dick.

Soul watches as she spreads his cum around, coating the length of his cock in it, and moans heavily when she presses the flat of her tongue on his vein. Her mouth is warm and hot and feels oh so damn good. His fingertips are craving the feel of her hair, wanting nothing more than to bury themselves in it while she gets him off. A fire spreads across his lower abdomen when her mouth covers his tip and her tongue expertly swirls around it. He fights against the urge to lift his hips when her hand works on his shaft or when her thumb caresses the underside of his cock.

A low hum vibrates on his shaft that definitely comes from her mouth, but the moan that fills the room comes from him. The feel of her mouth kissing him is welcoming and hot; tingles following her trail before bursting when she goes back to his tip. Everything feels right and wonderful and he forgives her for torturing him earlier (though, he'd do it again in a heartbeat because truth be told it is hot when his girlfriend rubs her pussy on him like that).

 _Fuck, she's good at this._

Maka's giggle tells him that he said it out loud, and his cheeks burn.

Either from embarrassment or desire or both, he's not entirely sure.

Throwing his head back against the pillow, another moan escapes from him and his fingers grab at air. His vision grows fuzzy and his brain is overcome with warm pleasure thanks to the work Maka's doing to him – an angel's work. It's a pure sexual torture that he enjoys far too much, but fuck him if he's gonna stop her.

"Ah, Maka!" he tries to warn. "Maka! I'm gonna–"

The release comes hot and heavy; the flick of her tongue across his head doing him in. Soul's groaning and moaning her name while she remains still with her mouth over his dick. His toes curl and his leg spasms in a very uncool, embarrassing way. But that doesn't matter because ecstasy has already taken control of his senses as relief washes over his body.

When his vision clears up, he releases a shaky sigh before glancing down at her apologetically only to see that the fingers that aren't wrapped around his dick are instead buried in her pussy. The way her fingers slide in and out of her, the way she pleasures herself, is too enticing and hot and delicious.

He makes a mental note that Maka gets off on giving him head.

A fact that probably turns him on more than it probably should.

She removes her mouth from his dick and he sees her swallow. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize _what_ she swallowed, and he winces.

"I'm sorry, I tried to–"

"It's alright."

Her cheeks flush and she drops her gaze from his, the confident girl who had been rubbing herself on his dick and staring at him like a pro-vixen disappears. In her place is the shy and nervous girl who thinks too much and sometimes fails at being sexy when she tries.

Two girls he adores, but the latter is definitely his favorite.

"I-I kinda liked it," she sniffs.

Silence falls between them, him unsure of what to say to that (he's a little baffled, a little turned on), before she moves to get the key from the nightstand.

"Guess this means we're done for the night, huh? Since you, uh, already came and all." She unlocks the cuffs. "I know you get tired after you–"

Her sentence ends in a squeak when he grabs her hips and pins her against the bed, locking her wrists above her head in a fashion similar to his handcuffs. He harshly kisses her, biting and nibbling her bottom lip.

"Come on, Maka," he purrs, inches from her face. He gives her a sharp toothed grin as he say, "Don't sell me out that quick. Wouldn't be a good butler or boyfriend if I didn't take care of your needs before bed, would I?"

Maka flushes red, he laughs, she lifts her leg to kick him, but he's quick to spread her thighs and settle between them.

He's probably a little too eager to turn the tables on her, if he's being honest.


	14. Thigh Highs

Written for Day 4 of SoMa NSFW week on tumblr. Butler AU smut ^-^

* * *

His hands splay over her thighs, squeezing and groping them, tugging lightly at the hem of her socks exposing more of her skin as he does.

Maka breaks away from his kiss to sigh contently when his hands travel up her stomach and beneath hers – his – sweater before she presses her lips against his again. Fire ignites in her lower abdomen when he pulls her in closer to him. Her legs wrap around his waist and she draws their groans in closer, rubbing her crotch against the bulge in his pants. Tangling her hands in his mussed up hair, she deepens their kissing and explores his mouth with her tongue, an enticing moan sounding from him in response.

She craves the feel of his skin on hers, his touch, his lips, his cock, his everything.

He smiles when he finds she isn't wearing a bra, and she can't help but to smile as well.

"No bra?" he hums a little too happily.

Their lips are still touching, but the kiss has stopped.

"Do you not like it?"

"It's hot."

Soul's hands knead and massage her tits, her hips slowly building friction between their groins in the process. She thinks of how they're wearing far too much clothing right now, and all she wants is for him to carry her to his bed and fuck her until she's a hot, screaming mess. It doesn't help that his gaze is deep and heavy; two blood-thirsty eyes that drink her up, filled with lust and desire that reflects the heat building between them.

"Pants. Off," she says, almost begs.

Instead, she's greeted with his waist pulling away from her and his hands settling her back down on the counter. She pouts half-heartedly and glares at him. Her legs tighten around him to bring him back, but he fights against it.

"What are–"

"Not yet."

A small gasp escapes from her as he slips two fingers beneath her panties, gently rubbing along her slit. Her hands grip his shoulders and her legs spread open to give him better access. She extends her neck, sighs out of relief, and the fire in her core settles down slightly at the prospect of finding some kind of release. The smug grin on his face radiates in the space between them, but she ignores it in favor of focusing on what his fingers are doing.

One slips inside her, and she instantly relaxes.

He's slow and languid with his motions, she senses rather than feels him move closer to her, and his mouth is instantly on her neck. His tongue and teeth make quick work of the flesh there; they bite and lick her, leaving his mark as always on her porcelain skin. Moans and sighs fill the space of her kitchen, heat crawls along her body, and her senses dull. In that moment, it's only her and Soul.

Her hands twine themselves in his hair to press him closer to her while his fingers continue to work on her pussy. His thumb circles around her nub, and her core tightens in response. She feels her high escalating the more stimulation he gives her, but it's still not enough. The darkest parts of her desire crave more of him, so much more; she wants to feel him inside her, his cock filling her and his mouth on her tits and his hands on her ass while she rides. What they're doing is great, but it's not what she wants.

Lucky for her, Soul is a good man who knows her better than anyone else.

His fingers halt in their actions, and his mouth lifts from her neck to kiss her jaw. She stares at him through half-lidded eyes, the question on the tip of her tongue.

"Pants off now?" he asks, the coy smile that sets her heart on fire making an appearance.

"God, yes," she says entirely too eager.

Soul only laughs, removes his fingers from inside her, and steps back so she can hop off the counter.

"Bedroom?" he asks.

Never mind that he's already following her up the stairs.

"If you don't mind," she smiles.

"So long as you keep the socks on." He pops the elastic of her thigh high socks for emphasis, and Maka giggles to herself.

"Do you have a sock fetish now?" she teases.

"Only when you wear them."

Maka only shakes her head and smiles to herself. They reach her bedroom and make love on her bed, all of the soft touches and kisses included, and she notes how Soul's hands constantly find themselves either on her thighs or her chest.


End file.
